The Bitter Suite
by Allenby Beardsley
Summary: He told her he loved her because she told him to. But his heart belonged to *her*...Would he ever learn to love another or live a lie the rest of his life? And will she learn to move on or rue the day she ever told him those words? (Not for D/R fans!)
1. Chapter One

A/N: Hey, it's me again!  I was reading one fic, I can't remember the name of it now for the dear life of me, and remembering from what I saw from the last episode of G Gundam, when a thought struck me.  It's true that if Domon had never told Rain he loved her or rescued her that it would be the end of the world.  But Domon wouldn't tell Rain he loved her *until* Allenby told him to.  So my question (or more like questions) was this: What *if* Allenby didn't tell Domon she loved him?  What if Domon only told Rain he loved her, because Allenby told him to, for Allenby's sake?  Anyway, here it is, and it *is* of course AU, and I changed Allenby's talk with Domon for this.  Hope you enjoy it, please review!

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own any part of G Gundam.

Oh yeah, " " is speaking, * * is emphasis, and _'italics ' _is thinking.  Just FYI.

The Bitter Suite 

"I can't!" Domon yelled as he continued his battle against the Dark Gundam.

Allenby cast her eyes to Domon's direction, biting her lip nervously.  _'Why won't he tell her?  Doesn't he know it's the only way?!' _she screamed in her head.  She destroyed another one of the Dark Gundam's tentacle and took a deep breath.  

"DOMON!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

He stopped fighting and blinked in shock.  Was that… "Allenby?" he asked, his normally collected voice filled with uncertainty.  Could that really be her?  He thought she was back in her hotel room, preparing to return back to her country.  "Allenby, is that really you?"

"Domon, tell Rain you love her!" she ordered, also stopping her fight to talk with him.  He couldn't believe what he just heard and looked to the Noble Gundam.

"What??!" he demanded.  "Did I hear you correctly?!"

"Just tell her you love her!!" she snapped, trying her best to keep herself together.  _'Come on Domon…don't make this any harder on me please…  I don't need you to argue with me on this…please…  If you do, I'll have to say something I'll regret forever…  Please Domon…' she pleaded, hoping that he could read her mind and hear her plea._

Domon shook his head.  "But I can't!!" he yelled back.  "I love *you* Allenby!!!  I love *you*!!!"

Allenby gasped in shock and stood there gaping at his confession.  He loved her, he loved her back!  She could feel her heart both rise with joy and shatter with pain at his confession, and the tears were filling up in her jade-green eyes.  

"What the hell?!" Chibodee demanded, also hearing Domon's message to Allenby.  The rest of the Gundam pilots had similar reactions.

"No way…" Sai Saici whispered in shock.

"How can this be Monsieur Domon?…" George murmured.  

"…"  Though he was still in disbelief too, Argo made no comment.

"I…I…Domon, I…" Allenby whispered, trying to hold back her tears, but she was losing that battle.  _'Oh Domon…why did you have to say *that*?!  Now, I'll never be able to get through this!  Damnit!'   _

The crew on the ship was amazed as well.  

"WHAT??!" Natasha bellowed, gripping her whip so tight that it broke.  "How can he talk about petty teenage-hormone emotions?!  The entire human race is depending on him to save them!!"

Marie-Louise shook her head in shock.  "He doesn't love Rain?  But how can that be Raymond?  How?  Doesn't he know Rain's his soul mate?"  The old butler shook his head.

"I, too, am in utter disbelief Miss Marie-Louise.  I do not know how to explain this either," the butler answered.

"What a idiot!" Shirley grumbled.  "Rain's in there, because he wouldn't love her.  Now, all of humanity may have to pay for that."

Dr. Kasshu stared out at the screen that had his son on it in beyond shock.  "You…you don't love Rain my son?…  Is it possible that I have misread your feelings?" he replied in hushed whisper that no one save himself heard.

Domon smirked at her.  "You don't know how long I wanted to tell you that Allenby…" he said, closing his eyes, feeling relieved for revealing his secret to her.

She was crying, she was on her knees, staring at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.  _'I love you too Domon… I want to be with you forever… I want to be yours… I love you… I love you so much…' her heart kept crying out, but she got over her shock and slowly stood on her feet._

"Domon!" she called out.

"Allenby!" he responded, opening his eyes and looking at her.  The rest of the Shuffle Alliance were having a day in hell as they protected Domon from the onslaught of the Dark Gundam.

_'Tell him you love him!  This is now your chance!  Tell Domon you love him!' _ her heart begged her.  _'I can't…there's too much at stake…  I have to try again,' _ her head argued.  And her head finally won.  "You have to tell Rain you love her!!"

"What?!"  He couldn't believe this.  He just told Allenby, his heart, his faerie, that he loved her, and she responded by telling him to say those words to Rain!  Didn't she love him too?  He thought she did, but was he wrong?

"Tell the one you really love that you love her!"  

"But Allenby…  What about us?!"

"Look Domon, Rain is your true love!!  I'll find someone else to love if you tell her, I promise!" she cried, shedding more tears, but still speaking strong.  _'Come on Domon…take the bait…  Let only one of us walk away from this with a broken heart…' _

_'S…someone else?!…' _ he fearfully thought.  "I don't *want* you to find someone else!!  I want you with me!!" he screamed, pouring out his heart to her.  Didn't she care?  Didn't she love him too?  Didn't she want that as well?

"Domon…" she began, wanting to tell him that she loved him too, and that they would be together.  "There is no us…"  She cleared her throat, wishing that she could just stop crying and get through this pain in her heart.  "You belong with her Domon… Go to her…"

"Allenby…"  He gazed into her eyes, his filled with tears.  "I can't… Even though it might save the world, I can't.  Not when I know you love me too…  Allenby please!  Please don't throw our love away!" he begged.

"I…can't hold on much longer…" Sai Saici grunted and fell to one knee after getting attacked.

"Sai Saici!" George yelled and ran to his side and began the difficult task of protecting both Sai Saici and himself.

"…Sorry George…" Sai Saici mumbled, struggling to help the knight.

_'Domon…you leave me no choice…I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Domon… One day you'll understand why…just not now.' _  Allenby growled in frustration and went to Hyper Mode and flew straight into the Dark Gundam to Domon and the others.  

"AHH!" Chibodee screamed in pain as the Dark Gundam was attempting to rip his Gundam in half.

"NOBEL MEGA-HOOP!!!"  Two green hoops came flying out of nowhere and cut the tentacles off of the Neo-American.

"ALLENBY??!" the Shuffle Alliance demanded.  And there, standing beside them was the Neo-Sweden fighter, Noble Gundam.

"Allenby!" Domon happily exclaimed.  She was here, his precious Allenby was here with him.  Maybe she rethought what she said earlier. 

_'You can do this Allenby… Don't listen to his angelic voice… Don't look into his charming eyes… Don't see him as the holder of your heart, see him as the man strangling the world in his grasp…'_  She took a silent deep breath and glared at Domon coldly with angry eyes.  A almost-blinding golden-yellow glow surrounded her from still being in Hyper Mode.  Then, something happened that was most unexpected: Allenby went over and slapped Domon as hard as she could across his face.

"DOMON KASSHU!!!" she bellowed, still glaring at him, although she was crying on the inside and her hand felt broken.  His eyes cut her to the core, but she had to remain firm, no matter what.  No matter how bad it hurt both of them.  He stared at her, beyond shock, hurt, and sad.  Carefully, he touched his cheek where she slapped him and was subconsciously surprised that he wasn't bleeding.  A lone tear slid down his cheek, running over his scar.

"A…Allenby?…B…But why?…" he whispered, wondering what happened to her.  This wasn't like her, what was she doing?  He hoped she would just snap out of it and have her familiar, cheery smile on her face.  However, she was still icily glaring at him with a small, tight frown on her face.  Everyone else was wondering the same thing.  Even though it was a shock to them that Domon was in love with her, they *all* knew she loved him.

"Domon…I…I…"  She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth together tightly, as though what she was going to say was going to kill her.  Suddenly, she opened her eyes, with were filled with tears, and looked at him with pain, love, anger, fear, and regret in them.  "I NEVER LOVED YOU!!!"

"WHAT???!!!!" everyone demanded.  She didn't…love him?  And she *never* had??  What was wrong with this picture?

"A-Allenby…" Domon began, but she cut him off.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU DOMON!!!  I WAS NEVER IN LOVE WITH YOU!!  I WAS USING YOU!!!  I WAS USING YOU TO MAKE RAIN ADMIT THAT *SHE* WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!" she screamed as loud as she could.  Lies, it was all lies, but she knew she had to say it.  It was the only way she would be able to make him tell Rain I love you.  Her heart was shattering, and its shards were breaking into oblivion when she saw him, standing there, absolutely heart broken at what she said, with tears running down his cheeks.  She had to fight back the urge to hug him and hold him and tell him that they *were* just all lies.  

"I…I…" was all that escaped his trembling lips.  His heart was broken; no wait, it was beyond broken.  It was torn, ripped, then grounded into dust.  This…this just couldn't be.  How could this be true?  He knew she was in love with him…or at least, he thought she was.  He believed that they were going to end up together forever, that they would spend the rest of their lives together, without fighting, without her doctors dictating her life, without Rain and the rest of the Shuffle Alliance telling him what he *had* to do.  But it was all gone now.  He sunk to his knees, trying not to cry, but slowly and surely, failing.  

"Now do you see?…  Rain loves you Domon!!  She does now, and she always will!!  Go!  Go to the one that truly loves you!" Allenby implored him, the coldness still in her voice, and the pain cutting up inside of her like little knives.  Domon looked up at her.

"But I…"

"DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!!!  GO TO HER NOW DOMON!!!" Allenby ordered.  

"I…" he protested, but she waved him away and turned her back to him.

"I'm going back out…  My fight's out there…"  With that said, she flew off, and as quickly as she had came in, she was gone.

"ALLENBY!!" Domon called after her, tears still falling down his cheeks, staring off to where she was.

"Hey Neo-Japan!" Chibodee snapped, struggling to keep up the fight, hoping to snap him out of his daze.

"If you're done cryin' Bro!" Sai Saici chided, back on his feet once again, but with his left arm broken.

"We cannot hold on any longer," Argo spoke, his right knee short-circuiting again. 

"Monsieur Domon, we need you to do your part!" George finished.

As if some outside force came by and bonked him on the head, Domon snapped out of his daze.  "Right," he said firmly, his tears drying on his face.  "Thank you all for your help."  And with that, he took off to find Rain.  Seeing nothing else that they could do to help inside, the rest of the Shuffle Alliance left.

((A/N: OK, since I'm assuming everyone EXCEPT me has seen ALL of the last episode, I'm going to skip the scene with Domon and Rain, mostly because I missed majority of it {baka dog! she could've had waited another three mins before going to the bathroom!} and because I'm fixing to write a D/R scene coming up.))

~*~

Domon couldn't believe he didn't see her after the fight.  He thought at least after the Dark Gundam was defeated that he could talk to her for a couple of minutes…just to say goodbye at least.  But he knew that wouldn't be what he would say to her; he would hold her tightly and tell her he still loved *her*, that he needed *her*.  He looked down at the smiling brunette that was hugging him close and resting her head on his chest.  He faintly smiled back at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  Maybe he could love her…over time.  This is what Allenby wanted; she said she wanted him to be with Rain, so he was.  

"Domon?" a soft voice asked.  He snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to her again.

"Yes Rain?"  She smiled at him even brighter, leaned on her tiptoes, and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"I'm so glad we're together at last."  It was like a rock was thrown into his stomach.  Rain was a nice girl and had been his friend since childhood; she deserved better than this.  He was about to tell her the truth about his "confession" when a cheerful voice whispered into his ear.

_"She loves you Domon, and she always will…  You belong with her Domon…"_  

He fought back the tears as he remembered what she said, his fleeing faerie.  She would want him to be happy with Rain.  Well, if that is what she wanted, then…

"…Me too Rain…"  He tried to sound sincere, and Rain seemed to believe it was and went back to hugging him, not aware at all of who was really in his heart. 

((A/N: Hey!  I never said it would be a *truthful* and *happy* D/R scene!))

~*~

Allenby walked down the once-busy street in Neo-Hong Kong with a very heavy heart, and a sad frown on her face.  It was over; the Dark Gundam was destroyed, Domon won the Gundam Tournament, and she lost the man she loved forever.  And what made it all the worse was the fact that she *made* him leave.  She had the chance to have him, to hold him forever, to live happily ever after with her true love.  And she turned him away in order to save the world.  Some happy ending this was.  

A part of her still couldn't believe that it ended this way.  What they had was so magical she had always thought.  And everyone knew she loved him, even Chibodee would tease her about it.  Was it really only yesterday?  Yesterday when he came to her and held her?  Yesterday when he had told her that she was a feisty, beautiful princess, and she told him that he was the clueless, nice prince?  Yesterday when she thought they would be together?

The pain cut at her soul, and she wondered if he felt the same way.  What if the rest of the Shuffle Alliance and even *she* was wrong, and he *didn't* belong with Rain?  What if he was truly supposed to be with her?  What if he still loved her?  What if she hadn't told Domon to do that, what would happen then?  What if she had just made the biggest mistake in her life by telling him?  She continued walking until she heard a familiar voice.

"Mademoiselle Allenby!!" the voice cried, running after her.  She stopped and turned around to see the Rose Knight huffing and puffing as he came to her.  "Ma…Mademoiselle Allenby…" he wheezed.

"What is it George?  What's wrong?" she asked as he got his breath back.  George stood up and smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong Mademoiselle Allenby."  She shook her head.

"No, just Allenby please George."  He then shook his head, smiling at her gently.

"But I couldn't.  It just wouldn't be proper, not when addressing someone as important as yourself."  Allenby blinked in shock.

"What?"

"You saved the world.  If you hadn't told Monsieur Domon to go after Mademoiselle Rain, I'm almost sure he would have never done so, and the world would have been destroyed."

She didn't expect the tears to form at hearing his words.  "I…no, Domon and Rain saved the world with their love, not me… I had no part in it…" she managed to get through the lump in her throat.  

He shook his head.  Maybe it was a bad idea to come and tell her this; it probably only brought her more pain, but still, he thought it might be worth some comfort to her wounded soul.  "What you did took true strength and courage.  You are braver than a thousand knights Mademoiselle Allenby.  You did a great thing today Mademoiselle," he explained and picked up her right hand carefully and gently planted a small peck on it.  Still holding her hand, he looked up at her with a small happy smile.  

"Adieu," he replied, letting go of her hand as carefully as he picked it up, and left.

Tears escaped her eyes as she watched him leave, her hand held over her heart.  "Then tell me why I don't feel so great…" she murmured and ran off back to her hotel room before anyone could see her cry.

~*~

Sai Saici leaned back against the wall with his hands behind his head.  Chibodee was leaning on the opposite wall, arms folded, head low, and eyes closed.  George sat up straight in an uncomfortable looking chair, his hands folded in his lap.  Argo stood there with them as his usual stoic self.  For minutes on end, they just stood/sat there like that in complete silence; none of them saying a single word; all of them deep in their thoughts.  

Finally, Sai Saici broke the silence.

"So…Bro's finally with Sis?" he has, his voice sounding hollow unlike his normal lively tone.  George nodded.

"Yes, I just saw Mademoiselle Rain and Monsieur Domon going to a café down the street," he answered.   

 "But isn't he still in love with *Allenby*?" Sai Saici questioned, a small frown forming on his face.

"Yeah…he still is…" Chibodee growled and opened his eyes and stood up straight and looked at everyone, his eyes clouded with anger.  "That poor girl…"

"Yes, Mademoiselle Allenby is taking this very hard still indeed," George replied.

"I'm not talking about *her* damnit George!" Chibodee snapped. Everyone blinked in shock.

"Then, *who* are you talking about?" Argo asked, his usually quiet, deep voice echoing the silent room.  Chibodee walked over the window and leaned against its glass on his side, a frown on his face.  

"Rain…I'm talking about Rain."  Again, everyone blinked in shock, and Sai Saici was fixing to speak when Chibodee continued.  "She loves Domon with all her heart…we all know that.  And *now* she believes he finally loves *her* back, but we *all* know that's not true.  Poor Rain doesn't, she just goes along, hugging him and being all happy, not knowing the truth…  She deserves better than this…"

"You still care about Sis…don't ya Chibodee?" Sai Saici asked, and Chibodee nodded.

"A part of me still does, but… I backed off a long time ago, because I thought Domon loved her back.  Hell, I'm over it now.  But now…with Domon's confession to Allenby, I can't help but wonder… What would happen I never stopped chasing after her?…  Would she had ever fall in love with me?…  Would any of this still happen?…"  The others nodded in agreement.

"I just still really can't believe Bro wasn't in love with Sis…" Sai Saici began.  "I mean, I always thought those two belonged together, and they…well…they just looked so damn good together!  They're the closest, rather than you guys, that I'll ever have to real siblings…  I don't know.  Maybe it was foolish to think they were both in love with each other."  Argo shook his head.

"No, it wasn't foolish to think that," he said.  "Anyone who saw them would think that they belong together."  Silence filled the room for a second longer, and Argo began talking once more.  "Ever since I first saw Domon back at my home in Neo-Russia, I had always thought of him as a man of his word, but now…  Everything he has said or done has been a lie, a seemingly harmless lie, but one that will come back to haunt him most likely.  My opinion of him is forever changed; I can no longer look at him as the same man I once respected."  George nodded.

"My opinions have, too, been altered due to Monsieur Domon's latest actions," with a serious voice said the Neo-France fighter.  "For many years, my heart has belonged to Princess Marie-Louise, and in turn, she has given me her heart."

"Pardon me, Rose boy, but what does this have to do with Domon and Rain?" Chibodee cut him off.

"If you will let me finish Monsieur Chibodee, I will gladly explained," George countered.  Chibodee mumbled a apology, and George continued.  "However, her father does not approve of us courting, and-"

"Courting?  What's courting?" Sai Saici asked loudly, interrupting George.

((A/N: Lol, poor George!  Pardon George!  ^^;;))

"He means going out!  Now shut up and let him finish!" Chibodee snapped.  Sai Saici closed his mouth, pouted, and folded his arms.

"But you interrupted him too…" he mumbled, so no one could hear.  

"Thank you.  As I was saying, her father does not approve of us courting, and it seems unlikely that Princess Marie-Louise will ever be allowed to become my wife.  The odds are against us two.  But then again, the odds seemed to always be against Monsieur Domon and Mademoiselle Rain, yet they always managed to pull through and come out together on top… Those two were an inspiration to me; I thought that if those two could make it through all of that, then surely Princess Marie-Louise and I could be together.  But now…now that I found out that his heart was never bound to hers…I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever end up with Princess Marie-Louise…" he finished on a sad note.  

"It looks as though as this has affected all of us in our own ways…" Argo commented, receiving murmurs of agreement from the others.

Chibodee looked down at his watch and sighed.  "Well…I don't know about you three…but I got to head back; I'm off to Neo-America again tomorrow morning."  George and Argo nodded.

"I, too, shall be returning to my home country as well tomorrow."

"Natasha believes that there's a chance my friends shall be freed even though I haven't won the tournament… I wish to see them again."

Sai Saici looked up with a small frown on his face.  "So…is that it then?"

"Hm?" the others asked.

"Is that it then?  Is this the end of the Shuffle Alliance?…of our friendship?…"

"No.  The Shuffle Alliance is a bond that cannot be broken… We are all bound by it until the day we pass our titles down to our heirs."

"Yeah kid.  This isn't the end, not by a long shot.  We'll see each other again; count on it."

"…"  Argo only nodded in response.        

"Perhaps it would be wise of us to leave without creating a commotion to Rain and Domon," Argo offered.

"Yeah, it probably would…  Y'all tell them goodbye to them for me!  Later!"  And with that said, Chibodee waved, jammed his hands into his pockets, and walked off to the hotel he was staying at.

"I, too, shall take my leave now.  Adieu!  Give my regards to Monsieur Domon and Mademoiselle Rain!"  And with that, the Rose Knight left as well.

Argo and Sai Saici stared at each other.  "Do you want me to tell Domon and Rain goodbye for the group?" Argo asked.  Sai Saici shook his head.

"Nah, I'll tell Bro and Sis.  Cya Argo."  Argo nodded.

"Goodbye Sai Saici."  

Now, Sai Saici stood in the hotel lobby alone.  He sighed sadly and thought back on all his adventures with the Shuffle Alliance.  His only friends in the world, and now, he had to say goodbye.  Life could be a bitch sometimes.  He sighed again, this time heavily, and sat back down on his chair and waited for Domon and Rain to come back so he could tell them bye.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Wow, I haven't updated in awhile!  I'm really, REALLY sorry about that!  I had so much junk come up with school, church, family, and of course stupid writer's block that it took me longer to write the second chapter!  Whew, but I finally got it out before the second week of school I might add; I'm proud of myself!  Anyway, THANKS to all of those who reviewed; I hope you're not too mad with me.  But, I have seem to make this chapter almost as long as the first one.  Another shocker.  Please don't expect nine paged chapters all the time; the norm will probably be from 4-5 pages.  Also, I know it doesn't look like a D/A fic right now, but I PROMISE the romance will come soon!  A little info about me: whenever there's a couple I like, and I write a multi-chapter fic about them, I have to make them go through hell before they can have a good ending.  Hence why this is under angst.  Ack!  No!  I made typos in the first chapter!  Ack!  So, I edited it, only correcting junk.  Also, guess what?  It seems that on my computer, I have "broken" the spell check on it, so if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes, I apologize in advance.  The only friends that I have that are D/A fans are Domon and Rachel; Domon's too lazy to actually read AND edit my fics (Sorry Domon-kun, but it's the truth! ^.^) and I don't get to talk to Rachel much because of school, so there's no one I can get to edit it.  Well, I have rambled long enough.  Now, chapter three hopefully won't take me as long to write since I ACTUALLY know what I'm going to write for it. 

Disclaimer: If you want a disclaimer, read chapter one.

" " is speaking, * * is emphasis, and _'italics' _ is thinking.  Just FYI.

The Bitter Suite 

"What?!  You guys are leaving already?" Domon demanded when Sai Saici told him the news.  Rain was shocked as well, but had only murmured a "oh, what a shame."  

"Yeah Bro, I mean, the tournament's over.  We gotta go back," Sai answered.   

"He has a point there Domon," Rain replied, placing her delicate hand on Domon's shoulder, hoping to calm him down.  "They only came here to fight in the tournament, and since it's over, many countries would naturally want to bring them back to train."  Domon sighed heavily and looked at Sai Saici with tired, sad eyes.

"Take care Sai Saici."  The Neo-Chinese fighter smiled and nodded.

"You bet!  You too Bro!"  Domon faintly smirked. 

"I will."  Sai turned his gaze to Rain and nodded.

"Take care too Sis."  She smiled.

"I will.  Goodbye Sai Saici."  The young Gundam fighter ((A/N: oh wait, they're all kinda of young, huh? ~.;)) smiled back, waved, and ran out of the hotel.

"Perhaps we should go get some rest as well," Rain offered with a smile.  However, Domon didn't seem to agree.  Instead, he walked over to the front doors of the hotel.  "Domon?  Domon, where are you going?"  He paused there for a moment, trying to figure out that himself.

"…I'm going for a walk…" he finally answered, his voice sounding as dull and as dark as when they were first partnered up.  Rain bit her lip, confused by Domon's behavior and did her best to hide her concern and disappointment about not spending some time alone with Domon ((A/N: And not like *that* to all of you perverts out there who thought she was talking about sex!)).  

"Oh…Ok…Try not to be too long I guess…" she answered, wanting to go with him but deciding against it.  He had been through a traumatic battle with the Dark Gundam; he would need time alone to cope with it she supposed.  

"I won't…" he said and walked out the door without even looking back at her.  

~*~

Allenby sighed heavily as she put her last jumpsuit into her suitcase and stopped as she was about to grab her vest when she saw her reflection in the mirror of her vanity of her hotel room.  How dire and serious she looked as well as…dead.  

Her brow was smooth of any creases, there were no blemishes on her skin or bags under her eyes, so she did look rather nice.  But there was a small frown on her face, and her eyes that were usually shining with joy and excitement were now dead of all emotion.  She stood up straight and continued to look at herself in the mirror.  She wasn't wearing her jumpsuit and vest today, oh no.  She was wearing her formal navy blue military uniform.  

Today, she wasn't Allenby Beardsley, the happy, carefree girl that bumped into the love of her life at an arcade.  Today, she was Lt. Allenby Beardsley of the Neo-Swedish military, the strong Gundam fighter of her nation.  And she didn't have any family…or friends…she was all alone…

She sighed again as she tugged at her jacket, which now felt slightly a little too snug around her chest and glanced at the clock that sat on the vanity; it was 3:00 A.M.  Within a few hours, she would be back home in her home country, go to the expected banquet they would hold at the base in her honor for her brave attempts at the Gundam Tournament and for nearly making it to the finals.  Then it would be back to training for her, and they would of course try to make improvements to the Beserker system and force her to use it for the next tournament.

If Domon knew that they were going to make her use that damn machine, he would march right over and give those guys a good beating.  But Domon wasn't here…

She managed to blink away her burning tears, although the all too familiar lump in her throat formed again, and she could hardly swallow it was so big.  Slowly, she walked out onto the balcony and looked out onto the ocean, watching the rheumatic waves flow back and forth.  However, not even this old pastime help calm her down; in fact, it only made her more upset as she remembered the night when she snuck out and bumped into none other than Domon on the docks as he was training.  The tears formed in her eyes, and she could do not to stop them.  Her eyes turned to the stars, trying to find solace in the shining heavens above her, but finding none.  Subconsciously, she gently held the green charm of her pendant, the only heirloom left to her by her mother, as she continued to gaze at the stars and whispered the name of her lover softly into the night sky.

~*~

Domon kept walking, but he wasn't paying attention to where, nor did he really care.  Anything just to escape it, escape the painful lie that he had started, escape the poor girl left in the dark of his deceit, escape the suffocating memory in his heart.

_"I NEVER LOVED YOU!!!!"_

The words cut at his soul as they kept repeating themselves over and over again in his head.  The pain was still unbelievable; it felt like his heart was still breaking, still shattering into yet small pieces as her confession pounded in his heart.  All his life, people came and go.  Everyone he had ever loved seemed to leave him.  He just never thought *she* would be one…  

It was a miracle from Kami when his father was freed and alive.  Maybe…maybe he was hoping too hard then.  Maybe he was asking for too much from Fate to think that he could live happily ever after with the love of his life.  But why couldn't he?!  Hadn't he suffered enough in his life?!!  

His mother was killed by the government of the country he fought for.  His brother was presumed dead courtesy of the Dark Gundam.  His father was in a frozen sleep years.  His mentor turned evil and had to be killed by his hand.  His ally Schwartz turned out to be a cyborg form of Kyoji, and just when he thought he would have his brother back, he had to kill both Schwartz and Kyoji.  And now, the woman of his dreams rejected his love!!

"Kuso," he swore under his breath as he continued walking, still not paying attention to where he was going.  If he was, he would've realized that he was just outside the hotel where a certain member of a military force in Europe was staying at, who just also happen to be a Gundam fighter with blue hair.  

Suddenly, as if compelled to do so by some mysterious voice ((A/N: Like me!! ^_^)), he stopped and turned to look out onto the ocean.  And just like his elusive faerie, he thought back on their chance meeting on the docks the night before their Gundam match.  He would give anything if she could fall upon him again.  He promised this time he would catch her with open arms, not his back.  His gaze turned upwards to the stars, filled the half-hope that he would see her falling down to him.  But, Fate wouldn't honor him with that pleasure.  With a heavy sigh, he turned and began to walk slowly back to his hotel, back to his "true love."

~*~

Surprisingly, everyone of the Shuffle Alliance, except Domon, came to see her off.  She didn't know what surprised her the most: the fact that four men, that she didn't know personally but respected, came to wish her a safe journey home or the fact that they didn't hate her, since she almost came between Domon and Rain when she knew they were all fond with them as a couple.  However, she was happy nonetheless.  But what even surprised her greater was the fact they all came bearing a gift from each of them.

She saw Argo first and gulped slightly.  What was she going to say to him?  Because of her, his new friend was blind and had to retire from the Gundam fights for good and was almost killed by her as well.  Also, she beat him in their match because of the Beserker system; without it, she was almost certain that she would've *never* beaten him.  She faintly smiled as she looked up to look him in the eye.  

"Uh, h-hello Argo Gulskii," she got out.  He nodded in response.

"Allenby Beardsley," he began in his deep voice.  

"I…I'm really sorry about what happened at our match…"

"It is alright.  I know that you did not invoke those powers willingly.  The fault is not yours," he interrupted.  Her eyes widen in shock at his words; how could he say that?  She was so sure that he hated her, but now, he was telling her that everything that went bad due to her wasn't her fault!  Slowly, she shook her head and opened her mouth to object what he said when he spoke again.  

"Andrew Graham feels the same way as I.  He knows that Wong was the one that activated the Beserker system, making you attack him.  He does not blame you for it.  We want to both give you this as a token for luck in the future," he continued, shocking her even more, as he pulled from a pocket in his jacket a beautiful baby blue scarf.  The silken cloth almost shimmered in the sunlight and almost appeared see-through.  A soft gasp in disbelief escaped Allenby's lips as he placed the gift into her hands.  She looked at it amazed and let her fingers rub the soft cloth.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered softly.

"It belonged to Andrew Graham's wife-"

"What??" she demanded, looking at him incredulously.  "I, I can't accept this!  This belonged to his wife; surely, this has a *lot* of emotional value to him!!"

Argo smirked faintly.  "He had a feeling that you would say that.  He told me to tell you that your fiery spirit reminded of him of that his wife possessed as well.  He hoped that her kind soul would help encourage you in future battles both in and outside the ring and that you would not be forced to use that bereft machine.  He wishes for you to keep this."  Seeing that she wouldn't be able to talk him out of it, partly nervous about trying to talk him out of it anyway, she nodded and tied it around her neck.  Surprisingly, the scarf went well with her military uniform.  The traces of a small smile appeared on Argo's face as he watched her put it on, but nothing could prepare him for what happened next.

"Thank you," she whispered as she gave the tall stoic Gundam pilot a hug.  He blinked in surprise at the geuster and cautiously patted her back.  She jumped back and smiled brightly, reminding him a happy little kid at an amusement park.  

"You are welcome," he replied, giving her a rare smile.  

"Allenby Beardsley!" a sharp voice demanded.

"Huh?" Allenby asked, turning to the direction of the voice that was calling her.  

A woman dressed in a dark brown military uniform and with long wavy green hair walked towards the two.  "Attention!" Natasha demanded, and Allenby did as told, standing stiff as a board.  She walked right in front of the Neo-Swedish fighter and looked her over, as if she inspecting her.  She lifted up her chin and looked her squarely in the eye before letting her go and taking a step back.  A faint smirk was upon her cherry-colored lips.  "You have the fire of a true warrior in your eyes…never lose that."  Allenby nodded.

"Yes Ma'am; I won't!" she chimed, smiling at the stern woman standing right before her.

"You are a true fighter Allenby Beardsley.  I expect to see you at the next tournament with your skills improved," Natasha ordered.  Again, the blue-haired pilot nodded.  

"I will."  Natasha smirked again.

"I know you will.  Train hard… Lieutenant Beardsley."  The Neo-Russian stood straight and gave her a salute.  Allenby smiled a little more and saluted her as well.

"Come along Argo!" she snapped and left with Argo following close behind, after giving Allenby a shake of his head for farewell.  

"Bye Argo!  Bye Natasha!" she yelled, waving them happily.  She turned to leave for her plane when she almost literally bumped into George.  "Oh!  Sorry about that!  Hi George!"

He smiled and bowed.  "Good morning Mademoiselle Allenby."

"Uh…I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call me that anymore…"  He merely kept smiling and stood up and looked down into her eyes gently, his violet eyes shining with kindness.

"And I thought we agreed that you were too important not to be addressed properly."  She sighed in defeat, and he chuckled slightly.  "I have something for you."

"Please George, no gifts, please."  She pointed to her scarf.  "Argo and Andrew already gave me one.  I couldn't take anything from you."  However, the Rose Knight paid her no mind.  

"Roses are the pride of Neo-France, as I'm sure you know.  In my country, they represent wealth…beauty…love…respect…and honor."  He whipped out a single rose, yet it wasn't full bloom or red; it was a lovely shade of sky blue.  ((A/N: Yes, I do realize everything given to her is blue, it's symbolic!  And yes, these are *true* blue roses, not the royal violet-y color you get at the florist.))  "Mademoiselle Allenby, I wish all of these virtues to be bestowed upon you.  You have earned and deserve each of those blessings."  Slowly, she took the flower into her hand and stared at it in shock, thinking of his words deeply.

_'Do I really deserve happiness and love?' _she thought, still gazing at her gift.  She looked up and smiled at him.  

"Thank you George, it's really pretty," she replied, her smile growing slightly.  He nodded in agreement.  

"I hope you have a pleasant journey back."

"You too Rose-boy."  He chuckled and said that he would.  She wanted to tell him more, but there was another person that demanded his attention.

"Hey!  George!  We got to go!  My father's shuttle just came in!" Princess Marie-Louise shouted, waving her hand in the air so he could find her in the crowded airport.  He turned, smiled, and waved back to her.

"I shall be right there my princess!" he called to her.  She blushed slightly, nodded, and left for her ride.

Allenby smile turned sad and almost formed into a frown as she watched the scene between the two lovebirds.  _'I wish I could have that…' she thought sadly._

"I'd better not keep you waiting."

He nodded and bowed.  "Adieu Mademoiselle Allenby!"

"You too George!"  She smiled and waved as he left.  "Have a good life with her…"  She sighed and looked to the rose again.  Somehow, as they are all able to in the tv shows or movies, she pinned the blossom onto her military uniform.  With a deep breath, she picked up her bag and once more turned to leave to make her flight.  It was then that she met Sai Saici.  "Uh, hi Sai Saici!"

_'What is this?  Bump-into-each-member-of-the-Shuffle-Alliance day?  Although I wouldn't mind bumping into…No!  No Allenby, don't think such thoughts!  You let him go, remember?  He's isn't yours!' _she yelled at herself.      

He smiled back at her.  "Hey Allenby!"  She smiled and nodded, and he looked down at his feet for a moment before looking back up at her.  "Uh, look, I…I know how you felt about Bro…"

"Sai Saici, it's-"

"And I just want you to know…I'm not mad at you.  You did the right thing back there, and well…I'm sorry that you didn't get a better reward."  She faintly smiled at him.

"I fought against the Dark Gundam and got to see the world saved, who can ask for a better reward?" she asked, trying to sound like her usual cheerful self.  He looked up and nodded.

"Here, I cooked ya up something!"  He handed her a small dark blue parcel, and she took it and smelled it.

"Mmm, it smells good!  What is it?"

"Uh, well, just a little special recipe of mine that I like to call Dragon Chicken Claw!" he informed her proudly.  ((A/N: Ok, I know that was a really corny name, but I couldn't think of anything else.))  "Cecil ate some when she was last here, and she said that it was her favorite.  Thought that since you were a girl with blue hair from the same area, you might like it too!"  

"Thanks!"  She smiled at him and gave him a high five.  "It'll be better than the junk they serve at the base!"  They both laughed and shook hands.  

"See ya at the next tournament!"

"Count on it."  After a few more giggles from them both, Sai Saici waved goodbye and ran off.  Allenby smiled faintly as he left and turned around, thinking she could finally leave herself.  However, she met up with Chibodee and his girls.  "Oh…hi Chibodee…Shirley, Cath, Janet, and Bunny…"  She was now thankful that Domon had taught her all of their names.  There was no time to mourn about her broken heart though as Bunny, Cath, and Janet came running up to her and hugged her.

"You go girl!"

"Take care!"

"Wish you the best of luck!"

She couldn't tell who said what, but she smiled nervously and tried to hug them all back, but since it was three people hugging her at the same time, it was a difficult thing to do.  "Th…Thank you…Thank you all," she finally got out as they let go and seemed to almost automatically jump back to Chibodee's side, smiling at her friendly.  Shirley and Chibodee chuckled, and the red-haired woman, with a small grin on her face as well, walked over to Allenby, holding a box.

"Here, thought this would be better than some military uniform," she smirked, handing her the box.  Allenby blinked in surprise. 

"Huh?  What do you mean by that?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?"  Allenby did as she was told and looked in to see a suit exactly like the girls' magenta ones, except that it was nice shade of ice blue.  "We figured it'd look better on you than on any of us, so…"

"But…why?"  Chibodee took a step forward.

"You earned it.  You work hard, you're a decent person, and you got a good body; you're the Neo-American woman, like my lovely ladies, 'cept you were born in a different country.  Therefore, I'm making you a honorary Neo-American and giving you a upgrade in your wardrobe so you can be as stylish as my girls," he answered with a toothy grin.  Allenby laughed.

"Thank you."  He nodded, and Shirley walked back to his side.  

"Well, I think it's time to go…what do you think girls?" he asked.  They all murmured something along the lines of yes, and with a lengthy string of goodbyes, Allenby was finally back by herself…alone.  She smiled sadly, picked up her bag for the final time, and began to walk back to her terminal. 

~*~

Sai Saici made sure he was hearing-range away from Allenby when he went to the pay phone.  "Hey, can I talk to the person in Room 715B?  Thanks."

~*~

Domon awoke to the vexing ring of the phone, and he sluggishly got out of bed without waking up Rain, who was sound asleep beside him, and picked it up.  "Hello?" he asked, his voice sounding groggy, tired, and stripped of all emotion.

"Hey Bro!" a familiar voice chimed.

He smiled at the sound.  "Sai Saici!" he exclaimed in a whisper.  

"Bro, why aren't you here?"

"Huh?  There for what?"

"To see us off.  Everyone's already left, even Allenby's walking out as we speak."

"WHAT??" he demanded.

"I said that Allenby was-"

"I KNOW what you said!  She, she's leaving?!"

"Yeah Bro, didn't you know?  Neo-Sweden is headin' back today!  You're gonna miss her Bro!  Hello?  Hello!  Bro?"  

However, Domon didn't give Sai Saici a response.  He promptly hung up the phone, grabbed his cloak, and ran out the room.  Somehow, Rain managed to stay in her peaceful slumber in spite of everything going around her.  

~*~

He was in a dead run, racing to the airport.  _'No!  No!  She can't leave me yet!  I *won't* miss this chance to say goodbye to her!!  I have to let her know!' _ he thought furiously, running faster.  Nothing was going to stop him.  Domon was in a state that few manage to reach when pure love is their only drive and makes them focus only onto that one person and makes them exceed their natural limits.  _'I'm coming Allenby…please, oh Kami, *please* wait for me!'_

~*~

Allenby walked down the terminal slowly, as though as the next step would bring her to her doom.  A part of her didn't want to leave; she wanted to stay just a bit longer and see if Domon would come to her, just once more, just to say goodbye.  Surely, he knew that she was leaving today; there was a listing in the paper of every Gundam fighter that was returning to his/her home countries.  However, she didn't stop.  She decided that Domon was going to spend his life with Rain.  She would have to move on….without him.

She was coming out and moving close to the spacecraft.  Dr. Behluima waved at her with a warm smile before walking in.  She threw a fake smile on her face when he looked and her and let out a deep sigh when he disappeared into the spacecraft.  "Well…here goes nothing…" she murmured as she began walking towards it again.

~*~

Domon finally reached the airport, and he frantically began searching for the right terminal.  There was Neo-America, Neo-France, Neo-Russia, Neo-China, Neo-Norway…where was Neo-Sweden?  He looked up and saw a sign that told him the answer.  It was…the other side of the airport from where he was!

"Oh no!" he thought outloud and began running once again, although, his pace was slowed slightly from being somewhat drained from all the other running.  His eyes faintly saw another sign reading "Terminal 47, Neo-Norway."

_'Good, only three more terminals,'  _he thought as continued running with all his might.

~*~

Allenby walked into the spacecraft and took her seat and look fornlornly out her window.  Cautiously, she touched the glass, her frown growing slightly as she continued gazing out of it.  He didn't came.  Once again, he didn't come for her.  She fought against the tears as she remembered all the times she spent with him in the short flicker of time that was theirs.  

"Goodbye Domon…I love you…" she whispered, allowing only one tear to slide down her cheek as the spacecraft started its engines.  

~*~

Domon finally came to the terminal, gasping for air, when he saw a man working at the airport fixing to close it off.  "What are you doing??!" Domon demanded.

"Sorry dude, but the ship's leaving.  They're headin' out now; there's no sense in keeping the terminal open," he answered.  However, this man didn't learn the one thing you shouldn't do to Domon Kasshu: The King of Hearts, don't tell him what he can't or can do.

"Grrr…Allenby!!" he yelled and charged right through, ignoring the man's shouts for him to stop.  He finally reached the end of the terminal to see the ship starting up.  

"WAIT!!!!" he cried at the top of his lungs, jumping down from the ramp to the runway.  "ALLENBY, WAIT!!!  PLEASE WAIT ALLENBY!!!!"

The ship started down the runway, but Domon continued chasing it, screaming out her name repeatily, but Allenby couldn't hear him; the windows to the ship were sound proof.  She had closed her eyes and went into a deep state of meditation, thinking, struggling, and trying to forget her first and only love.  Had she only had known how close he was right then and there.

Even when the ship took off, Domon didn't stop running at first.  He ran about another twenty feet, before standing, looking up at the fleeting shuttle with a broken heart.  "ALLENBY!!!!!!!!!" he cried again.  Feeling the defeat of one, not being with his real true love and two, losing the one chance he had to see her again, he fell down to his knees, struggling not to cry as he held his head in his hands and the pain struck him anew, its sting sharper than before.  However, the tears did escape his eyes silently, and his poor tired body shook as he cried.  "Allenby…" he whispered again and continued weeping over his shattered soul and the woman who still held his heart.  


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Wow! I got another person to review my fic! ^_^ Yay, now me happy! Thanks Assassin

Gundam! So, here's chapter three, and I promise, the next chapter will be…very…interesting to say the least… What is it? That's for me to formulate and type and load and for you to wait, read, and find out! Lol, aren't I just evil? Well, you know the routine, read and review at the end. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned G Gundam, why would I type a disclaimer?

**Ok, I only changed one tiny part since I have made a mistake and I apologize for it.  So, now Rain is applying as a _doctor instead of a nurse.  Also, I shall try REALLY hard to have chapter 4 up by either the end of this week or the beginning of next.  Sorry it's taking so long and thanks for sticking to me!**_

The Bitter Suite 

He turned around, hearing a soft voice whisper his name, and saw her standing there.  Her shining jade-green eyes were filled with joy once again, and a big loving smile graced her face.  She seemed to be emitting light as she stood there.  She wore her usual navy blue jumpsuit and pink vest, and she waved at him, smiling still.

"Allenby!!" Domon happily cried as tears of joy filled his dark eyes, and he ran with outstretched arms to his enchanting faerie.  They embraced, and he held her warm tiny body against his muscular frame protectively.  He ran his fingers through her soft, short blue hair and looked up at the sky, smiling and silently thanking God.

"Domon…" she whispered softly as she buried her head into his chest, pulling him closer to her.  He rested his head on top of hers, and the tears ran from his eyes and fell onto her hair, and he planted a small peck on her forehead.

"Oh Allenby!  Allenby, you've finally returned to me!  You don't know how long I've been wanting to hold you again!" he sobbed.  She looked up at him and smiled sweetly.  Gently, she caressed his cheek and ran her fingers over his scar.

"But of course," she answered.  Then, her eyes turned cold and a dark look took on her lovely face.  "But then…you know I don't love you!" 

Domon awoke gasping for air.  For awhile, he laid there on his side on his bed, staring off in a daze.  Suddenly, he snapped out of it and realized where he was.  He sighed heavily in relief and laid his head on his pillow, which he discovered that he was hugging.  He had been having that dream every night for three weeks, ever since that day he defeated the Dark Gundam.  He looked over at the nightstand and saw the clock and inwardly groaned when he saw 3:45 in the morning.  

Something warm and soft threw itself upon his bare stomach, and he slightly jumped and turned around to see it was only Rain's arm as she snuggled up against him in her sleep.  He wanted to push her off of him, he wanted to get away.  This was wrong, this was utterly wrong.  He wasn't in love with her, yet he was playing around like he was.  He sighed and leaned back, resting his head against the headboard.  He looked up nonchalantly up at the ceiling and watched the ceiling fan's blades moved by in their circular motion, thinking about his present position.  

They were at Rain's old apartment that only contained one bedroom.  His father, thinking he was being helpful and respectful of Domon and Rain's privacy, took the couch in the living room.  So, now, he was stuck in Rain's bedroom with her.  They didn't make out, but Domon couldn't help but wonder what he would say if she did want to "seal the deal."  Could he tell her no?  How far would he go for this lie?  What would she do if he said no?  Thankfully, she didn't pressure him into anything, and she was still asleep.  

His heart still felt like it was slowly decaying…would it ever end?  If she was here, if his faerie was here, in his arms, as his own, then his pain would stop.  But…but he knew that would never happen.  Sighing sadly in defeat, he laid his head on his pillow and fell asleep, praying he wouldn't see the same nightmare as before.  

~*~

Allenby practiced her moves harder, sweat glistening down her forehead and making her eyes sting and blurring her vision.  It couldn't be tears, oh no.  She was the Gundam fighter from Neo-Sweden, she was a warrior, she couldn't cry, but…  Even after three weeks the pain was cutting at her soul.  She couldn't get him out of her mind, no matter what she did.  Her vision got even blurrier as she continued, and she couldn't see the punching bag flying back towards her until it was too late.  She didn't even had time to scream in discomfort or pain when it hit her hard in her stomach and sent her flying back five feet, slamming down on the mat on her upper back when she landed.  She slammed her fist on the mat.

"DAMNIT!!!!" she yelled in frustration.  Then a whimper, soft and full of pain and sorrow, escaped her lips.  "Damnit…"  She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth; she would *not* allow the tears to escape, she would *not* allow herself to cry.  But a tear slid down her cheek anyway, despite all her efforts.  She laid there on the ground in defeat.  She just wanted to die, to end the pain, to end the sorrow.  Slowly, she got up and glanced at the clock on the wall; it was late, she should be in bed now.  Grabbing a nearby towel, she wiped off her face and left the gym and returned back to her quarters before one of the scientists could find her out in the hall.  

She curled herself up into a tiny ball after she climbed into her bed.  She rested her chin on her knees as she tried desperately to clear her mind so she could sleep, but still, his image haunted her.  What could she do to make him leave her mind?  Yet, a part of her wanted to keep dreaming of him; it was all she had of him.  Did she really want to give that up as well?  Was she willing or ready to let him go completely or for him to be totally gone from her life?  She could answer that one herself.  No, no she didn't.  She still craved him deep down, and she still wanted him.  Tightly, she shut her eyes and tried to shut out any memory of Domon as sleep finally enclosed her into its embrace.

~*~

Rain frowned slightly as she continued typing at her computer as she compiled a resume for a job as a doctor.  Domon had been acting weird lately.  He was more distant than usual.  She wondered why.  _'Well, he did lose his master and his brother in the struggle…that's a serious blow to anyone.  He's going to need time to cope.  I guess that's it, but I can't help but think it's something to do with us,' she thought as she sat there, still frowning, staring blankly at the screen.  Dr. Kasshu walked by and came over curious._

"Hard time typing up that resume Rain?" he asked concerned.  Rain snapped out of her daze and looked up at him.

"Oh!  Dr. Kasshu, it's only you!  You gave me quite a start there!" she sighed in relief.  He gently apologized and pulled over a chair to next to her and sat down.  "But no, it's not the resume that's bothering me…"

"It's my son, isn't it?" he guessed, and she timidly nodded, looking down at her clean, manicured hands, which were folded in her lap.  

"He…he's been really distant lately… I can't help but think it has something to do with me.  I mean, it's most likely because of Master Asia and Kyoji's deaths.  But…but I don't know…" she confessed.  He nodded slowly, then touched her hand in sympathy.  

"Rain, my son *does* care about you… He cares about you a lot… Don't ever forget that."  She nodded.

"I know Mr. Kasshu.  I've always known."

"Good.  Then, as long as you remember that, your bond with him will always be strong."  He smiled at her, and she smiled back and nodded.

"I will.  Thank you Mr. Kasshu."  He patted her hand then left her back to her work.  A part of him deep down felt guilty for saying that, but he knew what he said was the truth though.  He knew his son cared deeply for Rain and in time he figured Domon would reach the level of love with her that Rain had for him.  

~*~

Domon walked down the street, trying to collect his thoughts as he listened to the hustle and bustle of the city life.  Three weeks… It had been three weeks since the Dark Gundam was defeated.  He missed everything about the tournament though.  He missed the excitement and the rush of adrenaline before his matches, the rush of the battles, the rest of the Shuffle Alliance, and…her…

He missed her terribly, couldn't anyone see that?  Yet, it was as if they didn't care, just as long as he was with Rain.  He sighed heavily and shook his head.  He still felt bad.  He really needed to tell the truth, but how?  How could he tell her that the past three weeks with her were all a lie?  She would never forgive him, and she would be yet another friend he would lose, and she would be in pain.  Where was the point in that?  Yet…was there any point for Allenby to be in pain or for him to suffer the heartache?  Either way, he was going to hurt himself and someone he cared about.

As he continued walking, a small window of a shop caught his eye.  Inside, he saw a little doll that had blue hair, green eyes, and a pretty smile, just like her.  At first, he smiled sadly at it and remembered how she was like a doll, beautiful and always happy as long as you took care of her.  Then, his blood began to boil as he remembered the scientists in her crew and the cruel way they treated her.  He wanted to save her; he wanted to take her forever away from them.  Didn't he promise her that?  His mind drifted off to the thoughts from the day before the fight with the Dark Gundam.

"So, what are you going to do after the Gundam fights?" Domon asked as he leaned forward against the railing of the dock, looking up at her with a small smile.

_"Well…I don't know really.  I mean, well, I know I'm going to have to go back to train for the next tournament, but other than that…I don't know…" she answered, her cheerful laughter dying down.  _

_"You're not going to have to go back to those bakas, are you?"  She blinked._

_"What?  What's a baka?"  He suddenly laughed, full of life and happiness.  "What's so funny?  Why are you laughing at me?!  Cut it out Domon!"_

_"Gomen, it's just I keep forgetting that you don't know much Japanese yet.  Baka means moron or stupid."  _ ((A/N: He was teaching her a little bit of Japanese earlier, including gomen, hai?))

She laughed, understanding the meaning and the question.  "Yeah…yeah, they are bakas.  And yes, I'm going to have to go back with them…"  She frowned ever so slightly and leaned over the railing to stare at the ocean's murky waters.  "I wish I didn't though…"

_"Then don't."  She looked up at him puzzled to see him staring at her with a serious expression on his face._

_"Huh?"_

_"Don't go back with them…come to Neo-Japan…with me…"  Her eyes widen in shock as he smiled at her gently, hoping that she would accept his offer._

_"You…you mean it?…"  His smile grew, and he nodded._

_"Of course.  After the tournament, you and I will leave for Neo-Japan.  I'll take you away from them, I promise."  Her lovely smile grew, and she hugged him quickly before backing up once again and looked into his eyes happily.  She seemed so excited that she couldn't keep still._

_"I can't wait Domon!" she exclaimed, smiling brighter._

His hand touched the glass cautiously as a sad frown formed on his face.  "I can't wait…" he repeated in a soft whisper that no one save himself heard.  

~*~

"I can't wait…" she whispered as she remembered the bittersweet memory.

"Huh?  What was that Allenby?" a man next to her asked.  Suddenly, recalling where she was, she snapped out of her daze and looked at him with a small fake smile.

"Oh, nothing Hans.  Don't worry."  He nodded and went back to work.  She sighed mentally, she *really* needed to watch what she was doing or saying.  She just couldn't go about murmuring about Domon and daydreaming about him all day.  She refocused herself and began typing up her report again.  A loud yawn was made from her left, and she looked to see who was tired rather than herself.  

"Well, that's it.  I'm finished, how about you Alley?" Hans inquired, smirking slightly as Allenby flinched when he called her that name.

"Don't call me that Hansy," she sneered back.  It was his turn to flinch, and Allenby merely smirked.  "But no, I haven't yet.  I'm going to be here late tonight."  He nodded.

"Well, good luck…Alley!" he joked and ran out of the room before the coffee mug she had thrown at him could hit him.  She sighed heavily as she stared at her computer screen again.  

"Oh Domon…I wish you could take me away…" she muttered and being all alone in the computer office, she placed her head on the desk and began silently weeping.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Hi everyone!  I know it's been a long time since I've updated, and I'm really, REALLY sorry.  Basically, my teachers have now tripled the workload, I have been having rather bad disagreements with my dad, and I have recently broken up with my boyfriend, who I was very serious about and still care deeply for.  Of course, the annoying little damned pest called writer's block had a factor in it as well.  I've really worked harder though on this chapter, and I hope it's better than the last one.  I have done a lot of thinking about this fic, and I have come to two main decisions.  One, I will no longer be keeping any flames about this being a D/A fic; if you do not like Allenby and Domon as a couple, then do not waste precious minutes of your life reading this or my time reading flames about it.  It's really pointless to flame me on that, since I'm not going to change my mind on it, no matter what you say.  Two, I now do not know how to wrap up this story.  Originally, I had almost the entire thing planned out, but now, either I have lost the written work I had on it or dislike the idea and decided to discontinue it.  If anyone has any suggestions, I am willing to listen to them and take them into consideration.  Now, I will take this time to respond to reviews.

Assassin Gundam: Thank you for your support, but it is okay.  Sporkgoddess is entitled to her own opinion, and she is certainly allowed to post it.  The main reason I wrote Allenby that way though in the last chapt. is that everyone either doesn't know that she had feelings for Domon or think that she is over him.  Also, sometimes, if you cry over something, it makes the pain worse for you, and since Allenby's sacrifice saved the world, to cry over Domon would make her seem selfish and uncaring about the world.  Hence, that whole scene.  But I am deeply sorry if I was wrong in my characterization of her.  She is my favorite character from the show, and I did not mean to taint or harm her character in any way.  Thank you for liking my fic though, and I do enjoy your "Tragedy's Child" fic, and I regret I haven't had enough time to finish it.  I hope to finish part one and two by the end of the week.  

Deathsycthe: I am very glad you enjoy my fic, and yes, I am a evil bitch.  BWHAHAHA.  Yes, any characters I like, I make them go through hell, that way they can truly enjoy the happy ending I'll end up giving them.  Since you have several fics out, I wasn't sure which one that you wanted me to read.  If you give me the title, I'll gladly read it.

KireiNa Kitty: Thanks for the compliment.  You are right; there aren't many D/A fics out there.  I was reading a really good one called "Left In The Rain", but Princess Orchid stopped working on it, and I was upset about it.  Lol, perhaps if we all band together and email her and plead with her, she might start working on it again.  Lol, I doubt it, but it's worth a shot.

I am sorry about the extremely long Author's Note, but I do enjoy reading reviews and typing up respondences for them.  I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  I have the next chapter vaguely planned, and hopefully I should have it out quicker than what it took me to update this one (since I'm off school next week, I should be able to finish it then.).  I am also working on some other D/A fics, if anyone is interested.  One is based on a rp with my friend Domon Kasshu, and the other is a complete AU one.  Ja ne!

Disclaimer: I said it before, and I'll say it again… I DON'T OWN G GUNDAM, DAMNIT!!!!

" " is speaking, * * is emphasis, and _'italics ' _is thinking.  Just FYI.

The Bitter Suite 

He continued punching the air, attacking some invisible enemy.  His jaw was tight as he glared off into seemingly nothing, and he jumped up and snapped his leg out in front of him, executing a perfect jump kick.  He seemed to slowly float back down and land flawlessly on his feet.  

"Domon?" a concerned voice called.  The man snapped out of his trance and turned to see the woman that had kindly demanded his attention.

"What is it Rain?" he asked, picking up a white towel turning gray from sweat and dirt and wiped his face, upon which had almost tiny rivers of sweat continually flowing and glistening his tanned skin.  He slung the towel over his shoulder and tried to conceal any signs of fatigue from his rigorous training.  He had been working out for over five hours straight now, and one could not help but notice while he was in great shape, he was definitely growing tired and sore.  She walked over to him, a worried glint to her blue eyes and a small frown on her face.

"Domon, what are you doing?  The next Gundam fight isn't for another three and a half years.  You can afford to relax for at least a couple of months.  Your body won't be able to handle the stress if you keep training this hard every single day.  It needs to rest Domon… *You* need to rest," she explained.  He sighed heavily and looked down.

"Rain…you… You don't understand…"  He gazed into her eyes.  "I *need* to keep training.  It's the only way I know to concentrate, to…think.  This is all I know Rain.  All my life, the only thing I was taught was to communicate with my fists.  I have to keep training Rain…that's who I am…"

"Domon I do understand…I know why you've been behaving this way…"

"You do?"

"Yes."  He could feel his heart jump up into his throat as he looked at her nonchalantly, keeping his fear emotionally in his soul.

"Rain, I can ex-"

"Domon, there is no need.  I understand."

"You…you do?"  She nodded and took a step closer to him.  She knew he was trying to hide the fact he was nervous, yet she also knew that he was upset still.

"You lost Master Asia and Kyoji in the fight against the Dark Gundam…that's a hard blow to anyone… You, you need time to mourn their deaths.  I understand that…"

He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief at her answer, grateful she didn't know of the deep, dark secret he kept in his heart.  Wasn't there a book she read and told him about once that was about a pastor and a woman having an affair, and the pastor never told of his affair, and it ate at his soul, while the woman admitted it and wore a scarlet letter?  She had told him that the pastor believed it was a easier fate for the woman to admit her sin and wear the letter than to keep it inside, as the pastor had done, and the pastor wasted away, his secret eating at his heart and soul.  ((A/N: Gomen, it's just we have to read The Scarlet Letter, and I hate that book, but it kept coming to mind.))

Rain frowned slightly, wondering what he was relieved about, but decided not to press the matter, less she upset him.  Mentally, he gulped, realizing that he had to be friendlier to her, to pay her back for all her years of loyalty and warmth, even when he was mean.  "Rain…" he began. 

"Yes?" she asked.

"I…I'm sorry I've been distant…"

"Oh, Domon, it's-"  He cut her off though.

"Rain, no, it's not.  I know you have lost your father in the battle as well, and I know how close you were to him.  It's not fair that I've known you this long, and yet, when you need someone the most, I offer you no comfort.  You've also taken my father and me into your home, and I haven't even thanked you yet.  I'm…I'm sorry Rain.  I've been so rude and harsh to you, and I'm sorry.  I'll try to be more open and nicer to you."

She blinked in shock.  Was…was this the same Domon Kasshu that one the 13th Gundam Tournament?  The same Domon Kasshu she grew up with?  Never in her life, save maybe one or two times, had she *ever* heard a confession like that from him.  "I…Domon…" was all she could get out she was so surprised.  Tears filled her eyes as her heart soar with happiness.  "Oh, Domon!" she cried and ran to him and hugged him tightly.  Cautiously, Domon returned the embrace and flashed her a faint, sad smile.

"I promise Rain," he murmured.  Every word of it was true.  She was always kind to him and always stood by his side, no matter what he did to her.  She was a good friend, and he wanted to make her happy, but…  Something…something was missing…  

Allenby… He still craved for his blue-haired faerie, but…  But did she even care about him?  Oh Kami, if only he could know the answer to that question!  

~*~

She sighed in relief as she typed the last word up for her report on Noble Gundam and clicked the print button.  "Finally!" she exclaimed, sinking back into her chair, thoroughly tired from writing the blasted paper for over four hours straight.  She really needed to learn to stop procrastinating her work.  Slowly, her eyelids close as she could feel sleep taking her in, and a faint smile curled upon her lips as she welcomed the break.  

RING! RING! went the telephone, snapping Allenby out of her almost-slumber.  She growled in vexation momentarily as she got up from her desk and went to the other side of the room to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" she replied, her voice sounding tired and mad.  

She hadn't slept in a little over two days.  Then again, that was mostly due to her fault; in reality, she wanted to keep herself as busy as possible so she wouldn't have time to think.  To think about him…  Every waking moment she had when she just sat there or stood there in silence, her mind would wander to the dark-haired samurai that captured her heart.  ((A/N: George called Domon a samurai in the first manga, which is where I got that name from.))  She could only have him in her dreams and her memories when he was really hers.  In the morning, just after she would wake (if she was ever asleep, if not, then the mere few minutes before dawn), she would allow herself that time to daydream about him, and every time those precious minutes were over, she would almost cry herself to dust.  It had been what, six months, and the pain of his absence was still eating away at her heart.  She was so deep in thought, she almost didn't hear the person identify him or herself.  

"Hey Allenby!  It's Sai Saici!"

"Hi Sai Saici, what's up?" she asked, her voice becoming cheerful again as she talked to the youngest member of the Shuffle Alliance.  On and off, she had been talking to the members of the Shuffle Alliance, well more so Chibodee and Sai Saici to say the least; George hardly made phone calls as he mostly wrote letters, and Argo hardly ever speaks that much to begin with.  

"Oh, nothing much.  Hey…you okay?  You sound tired."  She stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she lied.  "I just didn't get enough sleep."  He gave some form of a affirmative, but she really couldn't hear him.  She mentally beat herself for lying to her new friend.  _'Well… I'm *physically* okay, and I *haven't* been getting enough sleep… That isn't too much of a lie… is it?'_ she thought.

"Cool!" the Neo-Chinese Gundam fighter chimed.  "Well, did you hear the news?!"

"What news?"

"George is having a party at Neo-France!  Him and the princess are getting married!"

She smiled on the other line.  Oh well, at least one couple was going to live happily ever after.  "That's great!  I'm happy for them!  George didn't tell me that!"

"Yeah, well, I just found out yesterday.  Your invitation's probably in the mail."

"What?  Invitation?  No, I don't think so.  George and I aren't that close."

"Yeah, but you're practically one of us, 'cept you don't have a Shuffle Crest.  You helped us out a lot, so ya know!  You're like a sis!" 

Her smile grew slightly.  "Thanks then…little bro."  He began to laugh along with her, when there was a knock on the door.  "Sai Saici, I got to go.  It was good talking to you."

"Yeah, same here.  Come to Neo-France though, it'll be a blast."

"I'll try.  Bye!"

"Bye!"  

She quickly hung up the phone as the person knocked again, this time louder and harder.  "Coming!" she chimed and leapt from her chair and sprinted to the door and opened it to find Dr. Belleiman standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Hello Allenby, how have you been doing lately?" he asked, walking into her room.  She shrugged.

"Alright I guess… What is it?" 

He handed her a letter, but it was already opened.  "It's a invitation from Neo-France.  George de Sand has requested that you come to his engagement party."  Allenby frowned slightly at him.

"But why did you open it already?"

The scientist sighed.  "Allenby…" he began in a tired tone, "you know we are looking out for your safety…we had to make sure that it wasn't a trick or something."  However, instead of the news comforting her, it only made her furious.

"Can't I have a life of my own??!  Everything is decided for me!!  I never get to do anything on my own!  I'm a human being!  Not some machine!" she shouted, her pain and anger evident in her voice.  Dr. Behluima frowned in her response.

"Allenby…that's not what we think of you as…" he tried to reassure her gently. She scowled and crossed her arms and turned her back to him.  He faintly smiled and chuckled at how at times she reminded him of a little kid.  "I saw that you got a invitation to Neo-France…did you want to go?…"

She kept her back to him and shrugged.  "So what if I did?… It's not liked I *could* go…"

His smile grew.  "Allenby, do you want to go?" he repeated.

"…yes…"

"Well, I have some news for you…"  Her head turned back for a second, and she mumbled that she was interested.  "I have talked with Dr. Hoblin…and him and I agree that…"

"Yeah, I know," she mumbled incoherently sadly, knowing how the strict scientist would vote for.

"You deserve and break and that we should let you go."  Her arms dropped in shock, and she gasped in surprise.  Her green eyes were widened as she froze there in place.  Did they…did they just give the okay to let her…have fun?…  She turned around, the shock still played upon her facial features.

"You…you what?…"

"We believe you need some time off from training.  We give you our permission to go."

"R-Really?" she whispered, so shocked and happy that she could hardly speak.  His smile grew, and he nodded.  A bright, cheerful smile formed on her face as she jumped up and down for joy.  Dr. Belleiman chuckled and smiled; it had been awhile since he saw Allenby so happy, and he was glad.  Lately, she had seemed moody and depressed, and he much preferred the joyful Allenby.      

"Thank you!  Thank you!  Thank you so much Dr. Belleiman!!" she cried happily as she gave him a hug.  He merely smiled and hugged her back.  

He got up and left for the door.  However, before walking out, he turned back to her.  "Just remember Allenby, be careful."  She smiled at him.

"Of course!"  He smiled, nodded, and left, leaving Allenby to start packing.

~*~

Domon and Rain came home, hand in hand, both with a small smile upon their faces.  Dr. Kasshu watched them walk up from the window and grinned to himself.  _'I knew it… You *do* love her my son… You just needed a little time to realize it…'_  he gleefully thought.  

"Hey Dad!" Domon called as he walked in.  "What's up?"  He placed his katana on the table and looked up at his father.  Rain came in after him and sat down at the table.

"You both got a letter from George of Neo-France I presume," he answered and handed Domon the letter.  Without glancing at Rain, he ripped open the envelope and scanned the letter quickly.  

"George is getting married," Domon answered casually.  Rain's eyes shot up in surprise and joy.

"WHAT???" she demanded.  Domon shrugged.

"George is getting married," he repeated.  She dove for the letter and read it for herself and squealed with giddiness.  

"This is fantastic!!" she cried happily, getting all starry-eyed.  Domon rolled his eyes.

"Women…" he grumbled and made his way out to the library.  Dr. Kasshu laughed both at his son's annoyance with women's obsession with romance and Rain's happiness.  It was truly wonderful to be around children again, he decided.  Smiling to himself, he walked over to the kitchen and began to make some tea.

Domon looked up at a bookshelf that seemed to reach up to the heavens, all filled completely with books.  He sighed and leaned his back against it as he began to think.  Why did women get so giddy over things like weddings and baby showers?  Why wasn't he as excited for George getting married like Rain?  He was one of his best friends; why wasn't he as happy as her?  

_'Maybe because you're jealous?'_  his mind snide.  Domon blinked in shock.  Where did that come from?  Jealous?  No, no…he wasn't jealous of George…was he?  What did he have to be jealous of him?

'The fact that he's getting married to his true love?…' 

He gritted his teeth and growled mentally at himself.  _'Shut up!  I'm perfectly happy now!  Leave me alone!'_

_'So happy that you stay awake almost all night so you won't have to dream about her?  So happy that every time you think back on that day you want to die?  Face it, you are still in love with that faerie…'_

_'So what if I still *do* love Allenby?!  I'll keep on living!… Even without her…my…my faerie…'_

He sighed heavily and sank down to the floor, and he looked up to the ceiling, as if he was hoping to find the answer to all of his problems there.  Suddenly the door opened and in ran Rain.        

"Hey, Domon!" she chimed as she came to his side.  "It says on here that we're invited to Neo-France to see the others!  Maybe we should go!  We'd finally get to see the rest of the Shuffle Alliance again!"  A faint smirk curled upon Domon's lips, and he nodded.

"Maybe we should."


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Hi everyone!  Bet you didn't think I'd get this chappie out so soon, huh?  Lol, I haven't been able to sleep the past couple of days, so at about 2 in the morning, I was typing on this fic.  Originally, since I finished this chappie yesterday afternoon, I was going to post it last night…  However, as you can tell, that didn't happen.  Sessha got distracted and I was talking to my friend Elliot on MSN IM, as well as Sai Saici Angel and my friend Domon.  Hehhehheh… Gomen sai for the wait.  Also, gomen for the whole sessha thing, but for whatever reason, I've been on a real Kenshin kick lately… I think Matt had something to do with that one… Oh well.  I hope this sounds okay, and I've actually started on the next chappie and have some ideas for that as well.  Yes, there'll be a lot of D/A moments coming up.  Well, enough with that boring crap!  Onto responding to the reviews!

KireiNa Kitty, I'm glad it was worth the wait!  I just hope this one is too… Ouie!  Sessha is very hard on herself that I am!  They should burn all the schools, don't ya agree?  Lol.  

Sai Saici Angel, holy crap!  Now, you've read all my fics, and you like them?!  Holy crap!  Sessha is very honored that I most certainly am!  ^_^  I like it when my fav authors read my fics and leave good reviews!  Makes me happy!  Well, I hope this one is to your liking.  I like blue too!  And green!  WOO-HOO!!  Blue and green forever!  =P

Deathsythe, wow!  That's a long review!  Lol, but I like those, so it doesn't matter!  You know what?  Your idea WAS almost the exact opposite of what I had in mind, but then I thought that your idea was much better than my original one, so I decided to use it instead!  So, arigato for the idea!  There will be another balcony scene later too.  Aw, it was no prob to put ya in there!  I'm putting all the people that review my fic in the "answering reviews" sect as a way of thanking them.  Actually, I started reading "When Women Shop TOO Much", and I just about fell out of my seat laughing.  I'm not sure if I reviewed it or not, I may have under my other sn (Videl Warrior Princess).  Oh well, I'll go back and review it!  And I'll get to reading your NMB fic, as soon as I can.  I want to see what it's about.  I can understand the deal with the computer though; last year, I was writing a G/V (Gohan/Videl) fic that was about 30pgs long, and then, the computer corrupt the file, so now I have to start all over, and it sounds like crap!  =(    

AJ (Assassin Gundam), ouie!  Gomen sai!  I didn't mean to bring back that!  I really am sorry.  I was in that situation before, and it didn't pretty… I ended up losing my friend, and then the guy went off and started going out with another girl.  *sighs*  So, yeah, can understand.  I know this fic is depressing; it's probably the MOST depressing thing I've ever written…  Arigato, I'm glad you like this fic, and I promise, come hell or high water (*knocks on wood, praying that high water won't come*) I WILL finish this fic!  Which reminds me, I hope you update soon, yourself!  I love reading "A New Beginning" and "Blood Runs Thicker Than Water".  Don't leave me hangin' on those either!  And I hope you get Albert and Allenby back together soon…they're so cool together! 

Disclaimer: Who reads these damn things, anyway?  I mean, if I REALLY owned G Gundam, do people honestly think that I would be in sitting in a falling-apart kitchen, typing this?!  Oh well…if it makes people happy…  I do not own G Gundam.  There, I said it.  

FYI, " " is speaking, _' '_ is thinking, * * is for emphasis, and also, I am open to any ideas, so email me at g_gundam_fighter_allenby@yahoo.com, or if you have MSN IM, then talk to me on that.  My sn is my email address.  Send feedback!  Arigato!   

**The Bitter Suite**

"No, no, no Sai Saici!  You hold a bat like this, not like that!" Chibodee yelled.  Some complaints were heard coming from Sai Saici, and George laughed as he watched it all from the window.  He sipped his wine quietly as he continued to watch Chibodee teach the others how to play baseball.

Argo stood right behind Sai Saici, his arms folded, and his stern look on his face.  It was obvious to everyone, except Chibodee, that he did not want to be playing this sport…at all.  Sai Saici stood there, holding the bat, poised to swing.  Allenby stood over at the place designated at second base, leaning down forward, clutching her baseball mitt, smiling happily and waiting for Sai Saici to hit the ball.  

"C'mon Sai!  You can do it!" Allenby cheered him on.

"You ready for my fastball Sai?" Chibodee sneered, and Sai Saici smirked.

"Bring it on!"

George chuckled as the event played out before his eyes.  He turned and looked to the princess, who was sitting on a couch nearby.  "Are you sure you do not want to watch this Princess Marie-Louise?" he asked, gesturing to the band of Gundam fighters in the courtyard.  The young princess giggled and shook her head.

"No, I don't care for sports really George, you know that," she laughed lightly.  "Besides, George… we're engaged now!  You can stop calling me princess!"  He looked to her apologetically and came over and kissed her hand.

"I'm sorry…I keep forgetting…" 

Marie-Louise merely giggled some more and murmured his name.  She patted the cushion next to hers.  "Why don't you sit with me, George?  We hardly get some time alone anymore."  The Rose Knight blushed slightly for a moment, then sat down next to her, and held her hand.

"I got it!" Allenby cried as the ball went soaring into the air above her head, and she turned around to chase after it.  

"YAY!!" Sai Saici cheered and began to run around the bases.  Chibodee only stared off into the sky where the ball flew, rubbing his chin, thinking deep in thought.

"Hm…maybe I've been slacking off too much…  My fastball has seem to lost its sting…" he muttered to no one in particular.

Argo just stood there, not moving a single muscle or saying a word during the whole scene.  He didn't even flinch when Sai Saici came sliding into home plate, dust flying everywhere.  

The ball went flying out of the courtyard and was in the front.  Allenby, who had ran the whole way, was slightly panting under her breath.  She wasn't that out of shape or tired, but she was so pumped up about learning how to play this game, her heart was pounding from excitement.  She bent down to pick up the ball, when she heard a car coming into up to the entrance.  She kept staring at the car, curious to see who it was, and didn't even really noticed that she was holding the ball in her hand, and she was still slouched over.  Suddenly, the door opened, and she held her breath, waiting to see the new visitor.

He slowly stepped out of the taxi and stood in the sun.  He looked up to the sky with a faint smile across his face as his dark eyes glimmered in the sunlight.  His red, long cloak still was wrapped around him and seemed to swallow him whole as he stood there, the only thing visible being his red bandana and his spiky black hair.  

Allenby's breath was caught in her throat, and her heart stopped beating for a minute as she stared in shock.  Domon… Domon Kasshu, her samurai, the only man she ever loved was standing before her.  Happiness swelled up in her soul, and her heart began beating almost a million beats a second as a huge, joyful grin spread across her face.  She was excited, no ecstatic, no!  There were no words to describe the state of bliss she was in.  All this time… six months…  For six long, lonely months, she craved for nothing but him, dreamt of nothing but him, thought of nothing but him, loved nothing but him.  And now…he was here.  He was here with *her*.  She opened her mouth to call out his name, to let him know that she was there, when he turned back to the taxi.  Puzzled, she decided to stay quiet until she saw what was going on.  And what she saw, crashed her dream.

Domon helped out a woman get out of the taxi… A very pretty woman with a pink dress that showed off her figure, brown hair, and blue eyes.  He had brought Rain with him.

Allenby felt hope die like never before.  Her heart shattered again, and the huge lump formed in her throat again.  It felt like she was suffocating, and she thought she was struggling to keep air in her lungs.  The pain was like a acute fire spreading through her body, and the tears were threatening to come.  She dropped the ball and turned and ran back into the palace; she didn't stop running until she reached her room.  However, Chibodee and Sai Saici were too busy yelling at each other about sports and George and Marie-Louise were too busy telling each other sweet nothings that no one saw Allenby run.  Strangely enough though, she didn't cry though when she got there.  Instead, all she did was lay on her bed, hugging her pillow tightly as she stared off into nothing, thinking about all her dreams for her samurai that was meant for only the two of them to share.

~*~

"Well, we're here!" Domon replied, helping Rain out of the taxi.  She merely giggled and helped Domon gather up their luggage.  The two slowly walked up to the palace doors and went inside.  "Hello?  George?" Domon called loudly, and Rain nudged his arm.  

"Domon!" she hissed.

"What?"

"You shouldn't be so rude!"  Domon rolled his eyes.  He turned to comment when George came, with Marie-Louise latched onto his arm fondly.

"Ah, Monsieur Domon!  Mademoiselle Rain!  So good to see you both!" George welcomed, bowing slightly.

Domon smirked.  "Hello George."

"Hi George, congratulations!  You, too, Princess Marie-Louise!  I'm so happy for you both!" Rain chimed.  Marie-Louise and George both blushed slightly and smiled.

"Thank you Rain; it's good to see you again!" Marie-Louise exclaimed and gave Rain a hug while George shook hands with Domon.

"So, have we missed anything?" Domon asked, but George shook his head.

"No, we were just about to go have lunch…would you care to join us?"

He laughed.  "Sure!  I'm always up for a free meal!"  George shook his head and began to laugh as well.  

"Still as rude and impatient as ever I see," George chuckled.

"Hey!" Domon yelled in fake protest and laughed even harder.  Rain took a moment from her discussion with the Neo-French princess to look at him, smiling and having a good time, and frowned slightly.  She hadn't seen Domon that happy since… Since the Gundam fights.  She wished she could make him that happy always, just her.

The rest of the Shuffle Alliance walked in at that moment.  "Hey!  Bro!" Sai Saici called and tackled Domon for a hug.  Domon merely laughed and patted the boy on the head.

"Hey Sai Saici."

"Yo!  Neo-Japan!"

Domon nodded and smirked, his eyes gleaming with joy.  "Neo-America," he joked.  Chibodee laughed and slapped him on the back.  

"How ya doin' buddy?"

"I'm doing good!  I can still kick your ass!"

"Is that so?  Well, I've been trainin' Neo-Japan!"  Domon smirked and lifted up his fist, his Shuffle Crest burning brightly.

"Heh, well don't forget… I *am* the King of Hearts!"

They guys continued laughing and talking, well all of them except for Argo, and Marie-Louise and Rain left to go have lunch outside in the courtyard.  "So, how have things been with you Rain?" Marie-Louise asked after taking a sip of her tea.  

She smiled and held her cup in her lap.  "They've been a lot calmer," she began.  She thought for awhile, thinking back on the past six months.  "Things have been going pretty well.  I got a job as a doctor now for a hospital in Neo-Tokyo."  

"How are things going with Domon though?"

Rain bit her lip nervously and looked down. "He's been acting really distance to me…"

Marie-Louise smiled reassuringly.  "I'm sure it'll get better Rain…just give him time…"

Rain looked up and smiled back.  "I know it will.  Nothing can come between me and Domon now."

~*~

Allenby sighed softly mentally as she watched the crowd of people dancing, talking, and enjoying themselves.  She rolled her eyes and folded her arms as she twitched slightly from her position.  

Here in the grand ballroom, everyone from the families of representatives of each nation or court in Neo-France or from the Shuffle Alliance was dressed in their finest…  While she, on the other hand, was her traditional navy blue jumpsuit and boots, but instead of her pink vest, she was wearing the sky blue jacket she got from Chibodee and his crew.  Around her slim neck was the scarf from Argo.

She really wished George had specified what he had meant when he said there was going to be a party that night.  

Another sigh, this time vocal, came from her; she was growing bored with the fancy arrangement.  There was no one to talk to, as everyone had someone else to occupy themselves with.  Lazily, she looked around the room to see the happy couples.

George was dressed in his formal uniform, with all his medals, and with a long, flowing blue cape.  Marie-Louise looked just as beautiful as he did handsome with her cotton candy-pink ball gown; she looked like a princess from a fairy tale.

Chibodee was actually in a tuxedo, and she wondered vaguely how Shirley was able to talk him into wearing it.  Shirley, herself, was wearing a long red silk dress with a white trim that seemed to have a Spanish flair to it.  It looked flawless on her, and Allenby wondered if she, herself, could ever look that beautiful in a dress.

Sai Saici was wearing a golden Chinese suit, and he actually looked somewhat mature wearing the outfit.  He was dancing with Cecil, who was wearing a cute white spaghetti-strap dress that was cut modestly and had a skirt that reached down to the floor.

Argo, who was dressed in a suit and she found that to be another wonder, was with Natasha, who to Allenby's disbelief, was wearing a rather nice red dress.  She guessed even Natasha dressed up sometimes.  

She was able to find Rain, who was wearing a long, green kimono, and she looked stunning in it.  However, she couldn't seem to find Domon with her.  Where was he?  Surely, he was here to congratulate George.  Or to dance with Rain…  She growled under her breath softly for that.  But, it brought her back to her previous thought: Where *was* the King of Hearts?  She began to wander around the room, trying not to look too obvious as she searched for him.  To her dismay, however, after ten minutes of looking, she still could not find him.  She sighed angrily and looked out to a window to the night sky.  Maybe some fresh air would do her some good…

With that in mind, she quietly slipped out of the ballroom; sure that no one would really miss her, and took off slowly to the garden.  It was simply beautiful out there.  The stars had the night sky all lit up, and the garden itself was blooming all over with colorful flowers.  Her eyes finally caught sight of the maze, and a small smile crept her face as she walked towards it.  This might prove to be interesting, wandering around the maze.  At least, it would get her mind off of him hopefully…  Without a second thought, she walked in.

~*~

Domon sighed heavily as he led Rain into the ballroom._  'Why am I here?…' he thought tiredly.  He rolled his shoulders back, trying to get relaxed in a suit.  Well, at least she let him keep his cloak on as well as his bandana and gloves.  He felt like he was suffocating in the room as he kept watching everyone talking and dancing… He never went for social occasions like this.  Wait a sec?  Wasn't every guest supposed to be here?  He began to scan the room, looking for her, but alas, could not find her.  His spirits dropped even further.  Finally, he looked down at Rain._

"Rain?" he asked, speaking for the first time that evening.

"Yes, Domon?  What is it?"

"Can I go, just for some air?"  She smiled and nodded and leaned up to give him a peck on his cheek.  He let her do so without flinching, having to continue acting with his lie.

"Sure.  I wanted to go talk to Marie-Louise some more anyway."  She smiled and walked over to the engaged princess.  He sighed in relief and walked out to one of the balconies.  

_'Allenby… Oh, Allenby!  Where are you?!'_ he screamed in his mind as he looked up to the night sky.  All the shiny stars…they could never compare to the sparkle in her eyes he decided.  He sighed sadly under his breath as the pain struck his heart from thinking of his faerie.  His mind drifted off to their dinner the night of the first match as a tag team.  It had all been so magical to him…  It was just her and him, no one else.  He knew that it was the closest to Heaven he had ever been.

"Allenby…I need you…  Where are you Allenby?…" he muttered and leaned over the railing slightly, looking over the garden.  Suddenly, he spotted someone walking within the garden maze.  Normally, he wouldn't have been so shocked, but…but this person seemed to have…blue hair.  Blue hair?  Could it be… Allenby?…

He took off, running back into the ballroom momentarily to get out into the garden as fast as he could.  He had to make sure… He had to make sure if it was her or not.  And if it was…he wasn't going to let her go this time…

~*~

Allenby bit her lip nervously as she looked around.  This didn't look familiar to her…  _'Oh great stupid…'_ she thought, _'Now you got yourself lost…'_  She took a deep breath as she continued walking slowly forward.  _'Just stay calm…just stay calm…'  She had to be getting near the middle she thought hopefully.  But…but something felt funny…  She spun around and even at a slower pace, began to walk backwards.  It felt like someone was watching her…and she didn't like it._

~*~

Domon ran quickly down the paths, hoping he was going the right way; every way looked alike to him.  Then again, he didn't care where the path took him…just as long as it would lead him to her…  Suddenly, he felt another person's presence, and thinking it was behind him, he turned around.  No one.  Still, he slowly crept backwards, not trusting what might be behind him.

~*~

The two did indeed walk into the middle of the maze, still walking backwards though.  Neither of them realized that they had reached the middle of the maze or how in the middle of the small clearing there stood a magnificent fountain, which was flowing the water quietly.

They kept walking backwards, slowly, one step at a time, feeling the other's heart beat, but not knowing where it was coming from, and coming closer and closer to each other.  Suddenly, they backs touched one another's, and they both slightly jumped in shock and let out a yelp of surprise.  They turned around…and what they saw…stole their breath away…

Her heart literally stopped beating when she saw his handsome face staring at her, and she let out a small, hushed gasp of shock.  Her whole body was frozen in place, and she vaguely wondered if she would be able to speak, she was in such great shock.  He was here…her King of Hearts…  Her King of Hearts was finally with her again.  "Domon…" she whispered.

Even though, his heart had been waiting for his moment, he was still almost overcome by surprise.  A gentle smile crossed his face as he looked to her.  Here she was…his faerie…  He finally was with his faerie again.  "Allenby…" he whispered back.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Hi everyone!  I am so, so, SO sorry for taking so long to update this!  I have been literally working around the clock and having major writer's block with this fic.  However, after a talk with my friend during GTC (Georgia Theatre Conference), I got some inspiration for it again.  So, now in a way, this is dedicated to her.  I hope she'll end up having a happy ending to her tale.  Anyway, here is the chappie finally!  I know it's short, but I hope it isn't too bad.  I chose to mostly write this chappie on Allenby, and I'll do the next one on Domon.  Please review and give ideas!  Ideas are good my friends, very good.

Disclaimer: I am not getting any money (or sleep or higher grades in Physics or Trig) for doing this.  G Gundam strictly belongs to whatever company owns it.  It's late at night, and I'm tired, so I'm too lazy to name it.

**The Bitter Suite**

They stood there, frozen in place like statutes, as they did nothing but stare at each other.  Everything else seemed to be in a blur; time, place, even almost life itself felt as if they melted away, leaving only this, this meeting as the only truth and reality.  But was it real?  Was this really happening?  Or was this all just another sad, desperate dream?  Each of them were too afraid to move, too afraid to speak, lest they risk the chance of this all being a mere illusion that would dissipate into nothing and leave them alone again, yearning and craving to find the other.

It was Domon who finally broke the trance.

Even if this was nothing but a dream, even if this magical illusion was to be destroyed by this action, he had to know.  The fact that she could really be with him and he did nothing but stand there and that she could once again fly away from him was making his mind pound memory after memory, wish after wish, dream after dream…desire after desire.  He couldn't stand the thought of losing her again, being alone without her, letting another day go by without him knowing.  He had to know.  He had to know once and for all if she really had come back to him and if she loved him.

"Allenby?…" he repeated a little louder, taking a step towards her.

Her heart felt like it was going to burst as she looked to him, taking him in, refreshing his image into her mind.  She couldn't speak; she opened her mouth to talk, but no words came out.  __

_'Say something stupid!  Say something!'_  her mind yelled at her.

"H…Hi Domon…" she replied in an airy voice, staring at her King of Hearts adoringly.  Finally, either by some surge of courage that consumed her mind or following a command given to her while she was in this trance from seeing her beloved again, she timidly, slowly, and cautiously walked to him.

She stopped half a foot away from him, and they gazed into each other's eyes once more, smiles forming on both of their faces.  She blinked away the tears that filled up in her eyes.  

He opened up his arms, and her smile only grew.

"DOMON!!" she exclaimed happily, diving into his arms, burying her face into his chest.  

"ALLENBY!!" he cried back, holding her close in a tight embrace as he looked up to the sky, thanking Kami over and over again for this.  Her warm body seemed to almost mold with his, as if their bodies were becoming one, and his cloak surrounded the two like a curtain to shield the couple from the harsh world.  

"Oh Domon!…" she cried happily, tears filling her eyes and a couple leaked out as she continued to bury her face into his chest.  "I missed you so much!"  Her voice was still in a hushed whisper though; she was too much in shock still to speak any louder.  

"Allenby…" he began softly, "you don't know how long I've been wanting to hold you."  His arms wrapped around her mid-back, pulling her even closer so he could feel every detail of her body against his.    

"Of course," she whispered, still holding onto him as though for dear life.  Domon flinched slightly at her remark; this was sounding too much like his nightmare…  Nervously, he looked down to her face, but instead of fury etched into her face, she was smiling lovingly, a couple of tears sliding down her cheeks.  "I've been waiting for this too…"  She rested her head on his chest again, right over his heart and almost gasped in shock at her discovery.  

Their hearts were both beating in the same rhythm.  

They stayed in their embrace, enjoying the warmth of the other's body and the comfort their presence seemed to have on their souls.  "Allenby?" Domon asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes, Domon?" she responded, looking up at him.  

"Allenby I…"

"I don't know!  But I think I saw him come this way!" Sai Saici's loud voice suddenly remarked, stopping Domon in mid-sentence.  

Domon and Allenby froze.  Sai Saici was coming.  And who knew who else was following him.  What would they say if they found them together in such an intimate embrace?  What would they think of them?  Would they discover the truth?  Frighten of the what ifs, Domon and Allenby regrettably separated.

Sure enough, the young Neo-Chinese Gundam fighter stumbled in, and right behind him was George.  The two newcomers blinked in confusion as they saw them.  Domon had his hand behind his head, scratching the back of his head as his eyes were glancing away from Sai Saici, George, and Allenby to the fountain to his left.  Allenby held her hands behind her back and looked down to the ground with a dire expression on his face.  The tension and silence between the four lingered like a bad odor.  Finally, George decided to shatter the silence.

"Ah, Monsieur Domon!  There you are!  Mademoiselle Rain is waiting for you back inside… perhaps if you are…*finished* with your business here, you would like to come back in?"

Domon looked to him and nodded.  "Sure, I just came outside from some fresh air.  I'll be along."  He began to follow George, but he turned back at Allenby and faintly smiled at her.  "It was good to see you again Allenby…"

She smiled back.  "Same here."  He smirked and left with George.  She turned her gaze to Sai Saici, who stared at her questionably before following the two, with Allenby bringing up the rear.  It turns out that Rain just wanted to dance with Domon, and while Domon did, he couldn't help but feel the eyes of his Shuffle Alliance members staring at him suspiciously. 

~*~

Allenby thought that she was going to sleep peacefully tonight.  After all, she got to see her King of Hearts again.  That was what she had wanted, wasn't it?  No, it wasn't, her heart told her.  She laid back on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, replaying the memory of their embrace over and over again.  The brief moment he was holding her was heaven in its purest form.  A heavy sigh left her lips as she turned onto her side and laid there, hugging her pillow, pretending to be holding him and anchoring herself away from her pain and desire.  She was craving and starving for his love, but she still did not have him.  

What was he going to tell her though?  If Sai Saici and George had not appeared, what would he have told her?  Would he tell her that he still loved her?  Cared for her?  Or would he thank her for pushing him to Rain?  She decided to think about it and get some sleep after she thought of the answer.

She didn't get any sleep that night.

~*~

Domon had went to his room in fairly high spirits, and why shouldn't he be?  There was peace in the world, Japan was in rule, George was getting married to his true love, and he had gotten to hold his faerie.  What was even more blissful was that she *seemed* happy to see him.

_'But was she though?…'_ he thought as he stepped into his dimly lit room.  _'Was she happy to see me because we were friends?… Or was she happy because she still loves *me*?….'_  A frown crept upon his face, and he cursed himself for being so carried away with this.

Allenby was the one who said there was nothing between them…was she right?  Did she mean that?  Allenby was the one who pushed him away, so why did he still care?  He should have not cared.  He should have not worried about her, loved her.  He should not have been wondering about all of this…

But he did.    

He growled in frustration, mad because he couldn't find the answer, mad that he couldn't control his emotions, mad because he was so tired.  Domon crawled into his bed, laid back, and closed his eyes, sleep soon coming to him.

And he dreamt of her.

~*~

The next day was long filled with mini-banquets for the soon-to-be-wed couple.  Everywhere you looked around, there was someone lifting up a glass of wine, giving them a toast, someone sitting there, playing out the big wedding in there head, someone was giving them advice.  

In the morning, Allenby was no where to be found at first; she stayed in her room, claiming that she felt a little under the weather.  This wasn't a total lie; she did feel sick from staying up all night, worrying about her relationship with Domon.  That is…if there *was* one…

She moaned slightly, partly in vexation at the situation and partly due to her pounding headache from lack of sleep.  She pulled the covers almost up to her chin and curled herself up into a ball.  A faint smile curled upon her lips as she remembered her dream.

_The two of them were in the garden, and the fountain was running as usual.  They sat down on its ledge and looked up at the stars together.  Slowly, Domon wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, and she rested her head on his shoulder while he rested his on the top of her head.  _

_"Look Domon!" she gasped happily and pointed up at the sky.  "A shooting star!"  He looked up and saw the stream of light as it continued falling.  His faint smile grew as he looked to her._

_"Make a wish Allenby," he suggested.  She smiled at him and nodded.  She shut her eyes tightly then opened them after she thought of her wish.  _

_"Why don't you too?" she asked._

_"But you saw it first."_

_"But still, I want you to make a wish too!"_

_He smiled faintly.  "Okay."  He closed his eyes in thought for a moment.  "I wish for…."  Then, he opened his eyes.  Allenby cocked an eyebrow._

_"You're just going to leave me hanging like that?"_

"No.  My wish is…to be with you forever." 

_"Really?"  He nodded. _

"Together…forever Allenby," he whispered and held her hand, looking into her eyes.

Allenby smiled as she snuggled under the covers.  "Together forever…" she mumbled before dozing off into a peaceful nap.


	7. Author Notes

A/N: Hi guys!  OMK (Oh Mortal Kombat!  Lol, j/k!  It's actually for Oh my Kami)!  I forgot to do the review respondent thingy!  Gomen nasai!  I just kept forgetting to look up the reviews and thought, "If I don't get it up NOW, I never will."  Well, I felt REALLY bad about it, so I went back and did this.  Um… I'm currently working on the next chappie, but the grading period ended last week, so I'm probably going to be working my ass off in English, Physics and Trig (which I've REALLY slacked off in) to get some higher grades, like maybe a 95 in English, an A in Physics, and a stable B in Trig the next couple of weeks.  Oh yeah, I know you guys probably don't care, but one of my friends lost her granddad, and she's still taking it pretty hard.  If you guys could pray about it, it'd mean a lot.  Sorry about that, onto the respondents!  

Deathsycthe, you know what?  I never actually wrote down the original scene; it was all up in my head.  I was going to write it when I read your review and got inspiration from that one scene you suggested.  If you want though, I can try to type it up and email it to you if you want.  Just send me your email address.  I was shocked to discover that I DIDN'T already review your "When Women Shop Too Much" fic, and I felt really bad about it.  At least I finally correct that mistake.  And I did FINALLY get to read the first six chappies of "Noble My Butt", but due to the even less Internet time my mother has assigned me, I didn't have time to sit down and type a review for all the chappie.  Again, I hope to have that done (the WHOLE fic) by next Wednesday.  

Assassin Gundam, hello again.  I am happy to hear that you liked that chappie.  I think I've been reviewing your fics…I've been reading them, and enjoy them all.  I hope you update your 2 Albert/Allenby fics and the "Blood Runs Thicker Than Water" one.  I haven't read anything new from that in awhile.  Keep up the good work though!  "Unexpected Love" is a good one too.

Domon, yo!  Hiya Domon-kun!  Lol, thanks for reviewing!  Actually, I kinda owe it to YOU!  After all, you're the one that kept encouraging me to post this fic in the first place!  Our D/A fic is getting long; 20 pages so far!  Hope to talk and RP with you soon!  You're a good friend!  One of the best!

Sai Saici Angel, hey girl!  Lol, I'm personally torn between Domon and Chibodee.  They both have their faults and their pros.  Thanks for liking my fic though!  What?  They're not?  Hm, well I'll see if I can get my friends to go review them.  And I WILL finish reviewing BH.  I promise!  Seriously!

Akemi Zuiko The Wolf girl, wow!  A new reviewer!  Thanks for the compliment!  Don't worry, I'll finish this fic!  No matter how long it takes!

Katsumi, hi!  I've always liked Allenby better than Rain too; I just like the tomboys, what can I say?  I am glad you like this fic.  Hope you continue to like it.

KireiNa Kitty, ah, a loyal reviewer!  It is good to hear from you again!  Aw, thanks!  I liked it too; it's one of my favorite scenes I've written so far.  Thanks again!  Yeah, I know, isn't it weird though?  How come if you stay up all night, you feel fine, yet if you get 8 hours of sleep, you feel tired?  I never understood that.  I hope I keep meeting your approval.

Shinzui, another new reviewer!  Wow, someone must be telling about my fic!  Anyway, it's ok Shinzui; SporkGoddess has the right to her own opinion and to type it.  Thank you for enjoying my fic though.  Lol, you will see soon…you will soon see…I'm not telling what happens, but know this: This WILL have a happy ending.  

And it has come to my attention that I have been ignoring someone here, and I must apologize.  So, I'm sorry SporkGoddess.  I just thought that since you hated my fic so much, that you didn't want to be in the Author Notes.  However, it seems that I was mistaken and that you DO.  You are right.  The way the series is written, Domon and Allenby couldn't have a relationship because he is in love with Rain.  I am not going to deny that.  In fact, if I may be so bold as to say, one of the whole bases of the show is that Domon DID love Rain.  Therefore, writing it where he loved Allenby instead would have to be in an alternative universe, which this is set in.  And to answer your question, yes I did watch more than those episodes.  In fact, I watched more of the earlier episodes than I did the later ones due to the fact about Academic Team and the church choir at my church.  I have read the episode summaries though.  The comment about you not going to quit almost made me laugh as it was the first thought that came to my mind when you third declared that you disliked my fic.  I think that both you and I are very steadfast in our beliefs, which reminds me of something.  I understand that you have your opinion; I have my own.  I say that even IF we don't agree or are stubborn that we should respect each other's opinions.  Now, I don't mind if you flame me, even when you called my fic a "bastardization" of the series.  I am used to people insulting things I do, say, wear, like, or write.  The only reason I said to go read another fic if you didn't like this one, is that I personally thought you might enjoy reading a D/R fic instead of my D/A one.  I can't see the reason why a person would continue reading a fanfiction they didn't like.  I mean, the first chappie is just out of curiosity, but if you didn't like where it was going, why continue reading it?  I never said that you had to read my fic.  If it turns out that someone is making you, then I am sorry.  No one should have to tell a person what to read…except for a English teacher.   I am not going to change my mind about making this a D/A fic, so you might not want to read the rest.  I do not hate Rain, I really don't.  Also, I am rather a D/R fan.  However, it was all the Allenby bashers that were D/R fans that kinda turned me off from D/R and Rain.  I am not forgetting about her though.  She's going to have a big role in this; it's going to come out later.  She will also have a happy ending, as odd as that may seem.  She WILL end up having one.  However, to quote Renee O' Connor, "People are going to read things they way they want to read them."  I cannot make you believe that I am a D/R and Rain fan unless you want to believe that.  Now, I have said many times in the Author's Notes that this was going to be/is a D/A fic, and I mention in the summary that this wasn't for D/R fans; you cannot say that you weren't warned.  Oh, and thanks for mentioning the companies at the end of your flame.  I had just forgot the morning I was typing this up.  Kinda like math, you know?  There are so many formulas, and yet the one you need for the test, you forget and can't remember it until after the bell rings.  I would have liked it better if you had told me in a nicer tone, but that's just me.  If you have any more questions, complaints, or lectures for me, feel free to click the review button and type to your heart's consent.

Whew!  That was long!  Over a page!  Lol.  Oh well, such as life.  I'll see y'all later, and sorry to all the people out there who thought this MIGHT have been another chappie.  Gomen!  ^^;;  I'll have the next one up soon, I promise!!        


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: Man, you poor people.  I feel bad.  You wait a long time for me to update, and you only get a short chappie.  I'm sorry.  I really am.  This was the only thing though that I could think of.  The next chappie might be longer though.  I have that planned out.  I know, how many times have I said that before?  Hopefully, it'll be different this time.  I hope this chappie is okay though.  Just leave your comments after reading this.  Thanks for your patience.  (Oh yeah, this would have been up a week earlier had it not been for my damn computer having f**king problems!!!!  Gomen, enough of my ranting.)

Deathscythe, Lol, thanks!  Hm, you're just going to have to wait, don't know what else to tell you!  Lol.  ^.^

Assassin Gundam, don't say that!  Your fics are one of my favs!  (hint, hint, you need to update them ASAP!)  But thanks for liking it.  I get jealous of your fics too.

KO, hey!  A new reviewer!  Lol, I'm glad you're liking it!  Please continue to do so!

SSA, thanks again!  I hope you update your other fics soon too!  Please?

KireiNa Kitty, aw!  Did it really touch you that much?  I'm glad you liked it that much though!  There's more fluff in the future, don't worry.

Shishigami, thanks daughter, but it's ok, really.  She's entitled to her opinion.  Besides, she's leaving me alone now, so I don't care.  Thanks though.  UPDATE YOUR FIC!!!!

Disclaimer: I have never claimed to own G Gundam, why would I now?  *sighs*  Ok, I'll say it again though.  I do not own G Gundam.  

The Bitter Suite 

It was later that afternoon when Allenby decided to come out.  Everyone was sitting around the table in the main dining hall for yet *another* luncheon about the soon-to-be wedded couple.  "Hi everyone!" she chimed with a small smile.

George and Marie-Louise smiled politely.  "Are you feeling better Allenby?" Marie-Louise asked.  Allenby nodded and still kept her smile.

"Yes, thank you," she answered and took a seat, across and a couple down from Domon and Rain.

Domon looked up from his plate and faintly smiled at her when she sat down.  She looked up and smiled at everyone, before turning her eyes to George and Marie-Louise.  It was so hard and torturous for him to be this close to her, to see her, to almost be able to touch her, yet able to do nothing.  Seeing that she wasn't looking at him, he cast his eyes away as inconspicuous as he could, not wanting to cause wonder or puzzlement from anyone.  Quickly, he began eating his food, trying to ignore the disturbing feeling in the pit of his stomach.  

As hard and tempting as it was, she kept her eyes away from Domon.  She was worried she wouldn't be able to keep up the lie if she looked him in the eye after that night.  It was getting harder to ignore her feelings and her thoughts for the Neo-Japanese warrior.  With her smile still plastered on her face, she looked away from the happy couple and quietly got some food.  She kept her eyes at her plate, playing with her food slightly, idly taking bites from it as she mentally struggled to keep her mind focused on anything besides him.  This was beginning to look like a losing battle for her though.  Yet…what could she do?  She was hoping that by seeing him with Rain and being away from him for almost half a year would make her love for him die out, but instead, it had the opposite effect; it seemed like each day that passed by made her long for him, crave for him, love him even more.

People around the table began to converse amongst one another, but Allenby and Domon didn't pay attention.  They could hear the noise, understand what they were saying, but it was like it somehow didn't register in their brains that they were talking.  As if from some leap of faith, they decided to look up and look each other in the eye, and when they did, they got lost looking into the depths of their souls.  It felt impossible to tear themselves away, as though some force was pulling them together, no matter how much they were fighting it.  Domon could feel a peaceful sensation spread throughout his body as he looked to her, and he smiled in relief as if as though he was suffering from a mysterious disease that by just merely looking at her face, Allenby could cure.  Allenby felt as though she was in a trance, and her heart was beating much faster than its normal rate, and it took all her self-control to keep from gasping for air.  

"Allenby?" he asked.  She nearly gasped in shock and tried her best to keep from looking too eager.

"Yes, Domon?"

"Could you pass the salt?" he asked, still smiling.  She smiled back and picked it up and handed to him.

"Sure."  Her voice sounded airy and sounded like she was leaving off more of a phrase she wanted to speak.  His smile grew slightly as he reached out his hand and almost held hers as he touched the salt shaker.  

"Thank you," he said, looking into her eyes, not removing his hands.  She gazed back into his black eyes, smiling at him almost lovingly.

"Your welcome…"

It was then that Rain had stopped her conversation with Shirley and looked at Domon and Allenby, smiling at each other and…holding hands?  A familiar feeling of insecurity swelled up in her stomach as she watched them, and she calmly cleared her throat.  "Domon?" she asked, almost in a timid voice, looking at him nervously.

Domon snapped out of his daze, dropped Allenby's hand as he took back the salt shaker with him, and looked over to Rain.  "What is it Rain?"

She put on an overly sweet smile on her face as she looked up at him.  "Is there anything you want to talk about?" she asked softly so the only one that would be able to hear would be him.  Her eyes gestured over to Allenby.  Domon smiled reassuringly at her.

"No…no, there isn't," he answered.  "Allenby was just getting me the salt shaker, that's all."  He then quickly shook some salt onto his food and placed it back on the table.  He smirked at Rain slightly, and she looked at him a second longer, as if she was testing his story.  Domon's mind began to race.  What if she was reading into their stare closely?  What if she heard the hidden message in his words?  Finally Rain nodded and went back to her food, smiling at Domon though and began talking to him.

Allenby had dropped her eyes quickly back down to her plate as soon as Rain had spoken.  Stealthy, she took a quick glance back up at them and saw them joking around.  She began to play with her food once more as she mentally kicked herself.  She was seriously faltering in her lie, and she knew it was a matter of time before everything would come crashing around her.  She was messing up things here, and that was the last thing she wanted to do.  Her mind was now made up.  She knew what she had to do.  

She had to leave.  And the sooner, the better.


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: Hey everyone!  I hope everyone had a good holiday (whichever one you celebrate) and are liking the new year so far!  Well, I finally updated, and this chappie's longer!  ^_^   Hopefully it was worth the wait.  I put a lot of thought into this chappie, so let me know how I did!

Disclaimer: Why must I keep doing this?… There's no one out there who believes I own G Gundam, but oh well.  Here we go… *clears throat*  I do not own G Gundam.  That is all.

SSA, I'm glad you're liking this, and I hope my reviews went in THIS time.  Ouie, I've been having too many probs with my comp lately.  Anyway, I hope you update your fics soon! ^_^

Assassin-G, hey!  Wow!  I'm glad I was that descriptive!  A writer always loves to hear compliments!  Especially the few I get!  Lol.  ^_^V  And kudos on your great fics!  Hope you'll update the others too!

Deathsythe, yay!  I finally spelled it right!  Woo-hoo!  I'm so sorry about the other times though!  And, I'll get back to reading your fic, I promise!  Ouie, I've just been busy lately!

Xinderella (or KO, what do you want me to call you?)  Yay!  A faithful D/A fan still!  It always makes me feel good to know someone likes my work.  Hope you continue to like it!

The Bitter Suite 

_'Thank God I packed lightly,'_ she thought as she finished packing up her suitcase.  She looked around the room to see if there was anything that gave a sign of her presence there and found none.  The clock read 2:45 A.M., and she was grateful for that.  If she left now, quietly, at this hour, she wouldn't have to explain to anyone why she was leaving.  It would save her all the trouble of saying goodbye to the Shuffle Alliance again, as well as her Domon.

Hers…Not…

"Argh!" she groaned.  "Stop thinking that girl!" she hissed.  Without another thought, she picked up her suitcase and stepped outside her door.  She walked out of the hallway and came to the top of the stairs when she saw the guards walking about in the entrance hall.  She gasped slightly and jumped back against the wall, frantically thinking of what to do.  Quietly, she sneak back into her room without anyone seeing her, and she sighed in vexation.  How was she going to do this now?

Suddenly, another idea hit her, and decided to go for it.  Hey, if it worked in Neo-Hong Kong, why not Neo-France?

~*~

Domon was training out in the courtyard of the palace, trying to figure out some things.  Like what *was* going on between him and Allenby?  Was there even *anything* there?  Or was it all in his head?  

Punch.  Punch.  Punch.  Kick.  Kick.  Guard.  Back flip.  Combo.  His body flew into those motions as he executed the moves.  However, his mind was else where.  He finally sighed as he realized this was one of those problems he wasn't going to solve in one night's worth of training.  If he only could find the answer to that question, then he could get some real rest. 

~*~

Allenby gave the bed sheet another quick tug and took a deep breath.  Good, it was tight.  With another deep breath, she grabbed onto the bed sheet and climbed out the window.  _'OK, now, you remember the trick, don't look down.  This is just like the time in Neo-Hong Kong, there's nothing to worry about,'_ she reminded herself as she slowly began to scale down the palace wall.  

A smile crossed her lips when she figured she was a little over halfway done with the rope of bed sheets.  This was working out well.  She couldn't figure out why she was so—Suddenly, she looked up at the rope and saw it unraveling.  "Uh oh," she whispered.  She frantically tried to go faster, but…

"ACK!!" 

~*~

"ACK!!"

"Huh?" Domon whispered, stopping his training.  That sounded like someone in trouble.  He looked up, and his eyes widen in surprise when he saw something falling down towards him.  He was about to move out of the way when it came crashing down on him.  He laid on the ground on his stomach, a sharp pain down in his lower back where the thing fell on him.

"Ow!" he yelped in pain…as well as someone else.  Curious, he decided to find out who it was and looked up to see a woman with blue hair and green eyes, rubbing her arse from the fall, then looking at him.  They both gasped in shock.  She jumped back off of him and sat up on the ground as he sat up as well.

"Domon!"

"Allenby!"

~*~

"What were you doing out there?" Domon asked her.  They were sitting down in a table in the parlor, looking at her curiously.  Allenby looked down, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I…I was…leaving…"

"Leaving?  Why?" he blinked in surprise.

She looked up at him, wondering if she could tell him the truth…if she *should*.  Would he try to stop her?… Or would he help her?  It wasn't like her to be this quiet, and she knew it.  Yet…she also knew she couldn't lie to him either.  

"I have to."

"Why?"

"Be-Because…if I stay…"  Her voice trailed off as she looked away from him.  "If I stay, I'll only ruin things."

"Allenby, you're not ruining *anything*.  Please don't go."      

Again, she looked up at his words.  "But-I…"  She didn't know how to explain it.  His eyes were softer as he looked at hers.

"Don't go because of me."

They sat there in silence, thinking over what had been said.  After what seemed like a hour, she nodded, smiling slightly.  "OK, I'll stay."  He smirked back at her and opened his mouth to speak when they heard the clock ringing for three in the morning.  They both snickered and smiled at each other.

"Let's get you back in your room; it's really late."

"Sure!" she chimed, and they both quietly walked up the stairs so not to wake anyone.  The two came to her room, and she looked up at him.  "Thanks Domon."

"Welcome.  See ya Allenby."

"You bet!"  With a smile and a nod from each other, Domon left for his room while Allenby went in hers.  She leaned against her door.  He wanted her to stay…  Her smile resurfaced.  Maybe there *was* something there after all!  Suddenly, she yawned, and she laughed lightly as she crawled into bed and soon fell asleep.

~*~

Domon went to bed with a somewhat happier heart.  He felt bad for being the reason she was going to leave though.  Had he hurt her that much?  _'Oh Kami!'_ he thought.  What if he had?  He never had wanted to do that!… But she seemed happy he asked her to stay, perhaps she did still care for him after all!  A faint smile crossed his lips as he too soon fell asleep.


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N: Read the bottom for Author Notes and the Disclaimer.  If I post them up here, it would spoil the chapter, trust me.  The responses for the reviews will still be here though.  Also, please read my bio for an important message about my fics.  Thanks and sorry for any inconvenience.

SSA, lol.  Yes, yes, I live.  Isn't that a disappointment?  Lol.  Aw, thanks!  I'm glad it's still good; I seriously had my doubts!  And I'm NOT being sarcastic!  And Sai…. *whacks Sai*  No, they're NOT!  SSA writes great fics!  So, shut up and be nice!

Xinderlla, ok good!  Lol, my aren't we hyper?  Glad to have your approval though.  I think that Allenby honestly DID love Domon, but I don't think she hated Rain.  Just my opinion though.  Anyway, lol, you're right!  After reading your review, I went back and re-read that part, and it does! ^_^  How cool that you found it!

Isis Hotep, hey!  Wow, I made you cry?  I didn't know my fic could be that moving.  Thanks!  I always like to know that my fics ARE indeed emotional and that the message is carrying through to the readers.  It pleases me greatly! ^_^  Yeah, I agree; there's not enough fics about them out there.  Hm…guess when I finish this, I'll have to post some more, huh?  Lol.  Thanks for the compliments!

Deathsythe, yeah?  What is up with that new system?  I mean, half the time I login to sign a review, and it tells me I already reviewed it.  What the crap?  But, I digress.  Aw, it's really one of your favorite stories?  I'm honored!  ^_^  Yeah, that part was funny, and don't worry…it'll be a good ending!  Don't worry; I'll finish reading it, and you SHOULD get more reviews!  Well, hopefully, you'll start up again…. PLEASE??!  *puppy-dog eyes*  But I DO know how frustrating that can get.  Sorry for making you wait so long.  

KireiNaKitty, hey again!  Lol.  Don't worry about reviewing late!  It's ok!  As long as you liked it, that's all that matters!  Yeah, they are cute.

Ohio-99, hey!  You're a new one!  Yay!  Another reviewer!  Glad to meet a fellow D/A fan!  Glad you like the fic, but the other fans can tell you, it takes me awhile to update!  Lol.  ^.^;;  But I'll try to be quick.      

**The Bitter Suite**

The next morning, everyone woke up with high spirits, and the other Gundam fighters had to admit they were happy to see both Domon and Allenby a little more cheerful.  Though, they could not help but wonder why.  However, they chose to keep quiet, not wanting to arouse any suspicion from Rain or incur the wrath from either Gundam fighter, knowing well what they were each capable of doing.

Everything almost seemed better, now that the two were happy; it all seemed less…gloomy.  Lively conversations went on throughout meals, and everyone seemed to be laughing and smiling more.  The day went by smoothly, no tension at all, and after dinner, everyone went to bed, most of them still tired from dancing all from two nights ago.      

Later that night, Allenby became restless, and she left her room and began to wander around the castle.  She had to admit it was a rather beautiful place; it was a shame she hadn't had enough time to go exploring before, especially since the couple was getting married in two days.  Oh well, now was a time as good as any for exploring.  

She walked up a flight of stairs and walked down an unfamiliar corridor, looking closely at it.  Suddenly, a soft melody began to play, drawing her attention.  Curious, she began to follow the sound, walking into a lone room.  She slowly opened the door, and it creaked slightly as it opened, and she gasped softly, seeing who it was.  

Domon, hearing someone enter, stopped his training, and turned towards the door, smiling when he saw her.  Allenby couldn't help but smile as he motioned her to come in.  She walked into the room, finding it only to be lit from a few candles, outlining the room, with a black stereo against the wall, playing softly still.  Quickly, she made her way to him and embraced him tightly and grinned when she felt him return the embrace.  She looked up, smiling at him sweetly. 

"Domon, I—" she began softly, but stopped after he placed a finger to her lips.  

"Shh…" he whispered, and she nodded.

_~ Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song ~ _

_'How fitting this song is…'_ Allenby thought as she continued to look into his eyes.  As warm and as tender as his touch was as he gently stroked her cheek, she felt a slight pain being sprung from her heart.  He knew of her pain from loneliness, though he did not speak it, and his eyes told her he knew her whole life. 

Without saying a word, he gently took one of her hands into his and placed his left hand on her hip.  He smirked slightly and looked down to her, the expression on his face asking her if she was ready.  She smiled and let go of his hand, wrapping her arms around his neck, still smiling as the two slowly began to dance to the song.  

_~ I heard he sang a good song  
I heard he had a style  
And so I came to see him, listen for a while  
And there he was this young boy  
A stranger to my eyes ~_

At first, they only made small circles around the room, staring into each other's eyes.  Then, he slid his left hand up her side, sending shivers down her spine, and he gently removed her hand from its embrace around his neck and held it and spun her around gracefully, slowly to the beat of the music.  Their bodies moved fluidly, in sync with one another as if they had planned out the dance beforehand.  

_~ Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
__Killing me softly with his song ~_

His arm still around her waist, he lifted her up and slid up his arm just under her bosom, and his other hand left hers before placing itself under her left ankle, rising up her leg.  Her body turned away from him, she leaned back in his touch, her head resting on his chest, and she laid her right hand over his as she tucked in her right leg and laying her left hand on his wrist.  He slowly spun her around, each time, a little closer to the ground until he was on his knees and barely bend forward to make her foot touch the floor.  Smoothly, she got up and turned to face him, holding on with her right hand to his left; she knelt down, almost straddling his right leg, her right knee barely touching his stomach as she wrapped her left arm around his neck.  He placed his other hand on her upper back and dipped her back until the back of her head almost touched the ground before pulling her back up so close, their faces were almost touching, and they stared into each other's eyes, seeing their souls, not uttering a single word.  

~ I felt all flushed with fever  
Embarrassed by the crowd  
I felt he found my letters  
And read each one out loud  
I prayed that he would finish  
But he just kept right on ~

He stood up, cradling her close to him, and she blushed as she saw the intense look in his eyes.  The warmth of the other's body was intoxicating, and it felt to each as if they were on fire, this new feeling of lust awakening within them as the touch of one another's bodies against theirs drove their hearts and minds wild.  They stood there like that a moment longer, just staring still into each other's eyes, still silent.  His grip on her loosen, and slowly, she slid down his body almost as she was taking her time, feeling his muscular frame, and rested her hand now on his chest.  Again, they just stood in place, staring at one another, the hunger in their hearts growing.  Then, as if remembering they were dancing before the pause, they started up again slowly, still holding hands, her right and his left, moving smoothly together in circles.  

_~ Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song ~_

As enjoyable as the dance was, as much pleasure it gave them to be close together, it hurt them, knowing that this was as much, as close, as intimidate as it could go, no closer to unity than this.  With each step they took, it felt as though a small needle was piercing their heart.  With every touch, they felt as though they were starving beyond belief, hungry for one another.  However, neither wanted it to end.  

They pulled back, still holding on to one another, deep down afraid that if they let go, they would lose the other forever, and she slid back to him.  He wrapped his arms around her back as she wrapped hers around his shoulders as they slow danced, the last verse now beginning to play.  

_~ He sang as if he knew me _

_In all my dark despair  
And then he looked right through me  
As if I wasn't there  
And he just kept on singing  
Singing clear and strong ~_

The couple seemed to mold into one as they glided and bend into the muscles and curves of their bodies.  They barely paid any attention to the song now as they slowed their motions, almost going out of beat.  

_~ Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song ~_

Hearing the song coming to a end, they prepared themselves for the inevitable separation of their bodies, and he twirled her a couple of times, wanting to memorize every part of her body, and she looked into his eyes after he stopped, wanting to remember the look they held, the love that they were shining for *her*.  Slowly, he spun her out and dipped her, holding her just a couple of feet from the ground, their eyes locked onto each other.  Holding her in his arms, his lungs breathed in her scent with each breath, his eyes drank her in with each second, and his heart hungered for her with each beat.  

_~ Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly  
He was strumming my pains  
He was singing my life ~_

He leaned down and closed his eyes as his lips claimed hers.

A/N: Hey!  Yeah, I know I haven't updated in awhile, and there's nothing I can do to make it up to you people.  I thank you so much for being loyal and patient with me.  I had writer's block on it for awhile and then couldn't find the lyrics at first.  Well, I guess I better explain this.  Back when I started this fic, while I was still thinking about what to do for chapter two, I came down with a virus (I think it was a stomach one or it was the flu, one or the other, either way, I was sick as a dog), and during one of my many naps, I had a dream about Allenby and Domon dancing together silently, alone, in a dimly lit room.  However, there was no song, or none that I could hear while I dreamt it.  One day while my dad and my brother went into this Army/Navy store to buy camouflage jackets, I stayed in the car, listening to the radio.  Suddenly, "Killing Me Softly" came on, and for whatever reason, the images from my dream came up, and I thought that would be the perfect song to use just because I could see them dancing to it.  I originally was planning on having the dance later, but since I had writer's block on what to do and couldn't come up with any better ideas, I decided to write it now.  I'm sorry if it was weird or wasn't good.  However, I *did* put a lot of time into this chapter and hope you did enjoy it.  Where Domon learned how to dance, I don't know.  Maybe Master Asia taught him while he was training him.  Remember The Karate Kid 2?  Lol.  OK, OK, bad joke.  Heh, at least I finally put in some romance for you all.  Oh, that reminds me! (Don't know why)  Do you think I'm dragging this out too long (especially the whole part in Neo-France)?  If so, I'll try to wrap it up then.  Although, I am having some trouble with deciding on an ending…. Any suggestions are welcomed!  ^_^;  Mep!  I've made this too long!  Gomen!  Eh, I'll just end it now.  I do not own G Gundam and/or the song "Killing Me Softly With His Song."   


	11. Chapter Ten

A/N: Hi again!  I know it's been awhile, and I'm sorry.  Hopefully, I'll be updating at least TWO more times before school starts back up, but unfortunately, I can't make any promises, since they have given me a LOT of summer work to do.  Oh well.  I'll try to work on this fic as much as I can.  I cannot thank you reviewers enough; your reviews have definitely kept this fic going.  Speaking of which, time to respond to the reviews!

Shinzui, wow!  Thanks!  I'm really glad you liked it that much, and I hope you enjoyed the other chapters as well.  XD

Isis Hotep, thanks again!  Yes!  Power to the D/A fans!    Lol, don't worry about the typo though; you're talking to the QUEEN of typos here!  XP  Well, hopefully this chappie will be better though.  Heh, like I said, that last chappie came from a dream I had while I was sick.  .;;

Deathsythe, Lol, awww… Now you make me feel bad.  I'm sorry!  ;;  Oh well.  Um, yeah, about that…let's just say it was one of those times where you're listening to the radio and a song like that comes on!  Yeah, that was it!  .;;  But I know what you mean.  Lol.  And, again, I agree.  I was re-reading when I wrote this chappie and not even I could really follow it.  Lol.  Now THAT is just sad.  XP  Oh well.  Heh, I'm a baka, what can I say?  I'm glad you liked it though, and yes, there was finally a kiss.  Thank you for your praise and confidence though in my writing ability.  Hopefully, I'll have earned another review from you in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own G Gundam as much as I own a real Gundam…and action figures don't count!   

**The Bitter Suite**

Allenby's eyes widen in shock as she felt Domon's lips upon hers, and for a moment, she just froze, too shocked by his action to do anything.  _'Is…Is this real?…He is really kissing me?!?…'_ she thought.  She finally decided that even if it was only a dream, she wouldn't miss out on this opportunity, and she closed her eyes and kissed him back. 

Domon seemed to gain some confidence as he felt her warm, soft lips pressed against his, and he put more passion into the kiss, and he reached up to tangle his hand into her hair.  Allenby was fine with it at first, reveling in the feeling of her first kiss and that being with her true love, but when Domon tried to slide his tongue into her mouth, she snapped out of her daze and broke the kiss, gasping for air and left his arms.  For a moment, she just stared at him shocked, gasping for air as he stared back at her, his face filled with confusion.  Didn't she want this?  He could've sworn that she did.

Her hand slowly came up, and her fingers touched her lips that were still tingling from their lip-lock.  She looked down at her hand then back to him again, and her eyes widen in horror.  This was wrong; she knew it.  She was making him cheat on Rain, and it was just selfish of her to do so.  Allenby dropped her hand and moved her mouth soundlessly, not knowing what to say.  Finally, she found her voice.  "Domon…Domon, I'm sorry," she whispered and turned and ran from the room before he could see her distraught face.

"Allenby, wait!" he called, reaching out his hand to her, but she had left the room.  He slowly drew back his hand and sighed heavily, looking down at the ground. 

"And for the weather today, in Neo-France, it looks like…"  Domon shut off the radio, a scowl on his face.  He didn't care if it was hailing or if the Dark Gundam was rising up and at the palace gates, he didn't want to hear about it.  Another heavy sigh left his lips, and he sat down on the ground, looking up at the ceiling as he thought.  He knew he was going to have to choose.  He couldn't have it both ways.  It wasn't fair to either woman. 

_'But what am I going to do?…'_ he thought.  On the one hand, if he let Allenby go, the world would go on happily and he wouldn't have to hurt his best childhood friend once again.  But, if he let Rain go, he could finally stop lying and live happily with his faerie.  Either way, he would piss off someone, and he would hurt someone.  It was just so damn hard.  Why couldn't anything be easy?  Then again…he didn't know what Allenby thought still.  One minute, he could almost swear on his mother's grave that she loved him; the next, she would push him away.  It was all so confusing.  That did it; he would just have to find out tomorrow.  Tomorrow, he would get his answer once and for all; Allenby would tell him how she really felt tomorrow, he vowed.  He got up and slowly left the room, walking back into his room to get some rest.

"OK!  Magic time!" Raymond chimed, smiling happily, and why shouldn't he be happy?  His master, who he had seen grow from a small boy to a proper, handsome young man, was marrying Princess Marie-Louise, the love of his life.  He was so happy for George, you would have thought that George was his actual son getting married. 

They were going through the wedding ceremony once more, because the king wanted everything to be perfect for his daughter's wedding.  As happy as everyone was for the lovely couple and the father's approval of their upcoming union, they were getting a little annoyed with it.  They had already rehearsed ten times!

"Hey!  Can we just skip to the damn food already?!" Chibodee demanded loudly.

"Chibodee!" Shirley hissed and whacked his arm, glaring at him slightly.

"What?" he asked, and everyone rolled their eyes at him.  Though he did have a point, there was no reason to state it like he did.

With fake smiles on their faces, everyone lined up once more.  George and Marie-Louise decided that all of the gang should take part in their wedding, they made them all grooms men and bride maids.  The groom stood at the altar, and the bride-to-be was standing in the back with her father.  Everyone else got lined up.  Since he was the tallest, they decided that Argo should go first, escorting Natasha.  Next, came Chibodee with Shirley, though many felt sorry for Shirley, having to put up with Chibodee's short attention span.  ((A/N: Sorry Chibodee! .;;))  Then, of course, Domon came with Rain by this side, and Sai Saici was grinning ear to ear as he led Cecil down; they all could tell that one day the young Gundam fighter wanted to one day walk down the altar with her again…but with her as the bride the next time.  That left just Allenby.  She didn't have anyone, so Raymond graciously offered to escort her.  At first, George wanted to protest, since he wanted Raymond to be his best man, but he could see how much Raymond wanted to do it, so he consented.  It was fine to Allenby too; Raymond reminded her of what a grandfather should be, and she was pleased with the choice.  Finally, the organist began playing once again, the wedding march, and one by one, each pair walked down.

After about an hour, the ceremony was over, and everyone, including the up-coming wedded couple, sighed in relief when the king announced that he was pleased with the ceremony and was now assured that they would be ready for tomorrow.  Now, the actual dinner of the rehearsal dinner could take place.  They gave everybody fifteen minutes to get ready for dinner as they set up set up the meal.  Some used this as a time to relax.  Some, like Chibodee, used this as a time to go change clothes.  Others used this as a time to converse amongst themselves.

Allenby, having already changed into her military uniform, looked around at the stained glass windows in one of the rooms of the church.  The scientists never really took her to church, and the chapel at the military base didn't have any stained glass windows, so this was her first time looking at them.  She had to admit that they were quite pretty. 

"Allenby!" a voice called from behind, and she jumped slightly in shock, not expecting anyone to say her name, and she turned around and sighed in relief at who it was.

"Hey, Domon!" she chimed, smiling.

"We have to talk," he stated sharply, shutting the door behind him.  It was then that she began to grow nervous.

"Erm…Sure!…" she replied.  He walked over to her and looked down at her seriously.

"Allenby, I must know something…Do you love me?" he asked.

"Wh-What?" she asked, startled at his question, her eyes growing wide.

"Do you love me?" he repeated.  She looked off to the side, both dreadful and nervous about his question.  After a moment, she looked back at him, flashing him a small smile.

"I want you to be happy Domon," she answered.  He growled softly, getting impatient, and grabbed her shoulders and looked down at her.

"Allenby!  Answer the question!  Do you love me?!" he demanded.  Nervously, she looked up at him, and he released her.  She looked down at the floor, trying to think of what to say.  Finally, she brought her eyes back up to him.

"Yes…I love you," she said at last.

"Yes…I love you," Allenby said.

Chibodee's eyes widen in shock as he silently gasped, standing outside the room.


	12. Chapter Eleven

A/N: I am a terrible, terrible, terrible person. I feel so bad, really I do. I promise all of you that I would update this in July, and I didn't. A lot of stuff happened since school was starting up, and writer's block doesn't help matters any. . I've also wrote a D/A one-shot as an apology. Please forgive me! See why I don't have a schedule? Either I'd forget about it, something would come up, or I would write something at the last minute and it would end up as shit. Before I go to the reviews, special thanks to Assassin-G for helping me on this chapter.

KireiNaKitty, hiya! Yay! Lol, glad you like that song-ficcy like chapter. Wow, I got an emotional response from that? Cool! Nah, don't worry about being late! I've been late to almost everything in my life that didn't involve my being in the classroom for school! .; It's okay. Hope when you read 11 and this one that it's okay for ya.

Lupin the 3rd, hey! A new one! I got a new reviewer! XD How awesome! Thanks for liking it, and yeah, give whoever recommended it to you my thanks as well! As for them, it's okay I suppose. I mean, if I have the right to write this, people have the right to decide to like it or not. However, I decided I'm going to handle it the way my Drama teacher suggested to. Thanks for sticking up for the fic though; it means a lot people like it to that degree.

Deathsythe, I LOVED your review! I was having a bad day when I read that, and it cheered me up! . Thanks! Lol, it was just too funny! You have to update your fics! They're just too good to ignore! Again, thank you for cheering me up and for liking the fic. Hey, do you have a IM sn? There's a couple of ideas I have for fics I'd like to discuss with you, if you don't mind. Mine are mageaeris (AIM), videlwarriorprincess (YIM), and (MSN). Or just drop me a line; I'm pretty sure my email is on my bio page. Thanks.

Assassin-G, heh. Maybe, maybe not… laughs evilly Thanks for liking and thanks for the congrats. Yeah, hard to believe I started this over a year ago, lol. Doesn't seem like that long.

Kiyuu-Chan, hi! Lol. Glad you liked it. Yeah, thought I was dragging that part out long enough, lol. Sorry for being so late with the update again. Thanks for being a fan!

Now, as a final note with everyone. All reviews are acceptable, but flames will be ignored. Lol, in fact go ahead and flame me; it gives the illusion that the fic is more popular than what it actually is with the number of reviews. XP

Disclaimer: I still don't own G Gundam, big surprise.

**The Bitter Suite**

"I do," she replied, smiling.

"Then by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the pastor replied, and the wedded couple didn't hesitate to do so. Everyone in the congregation cheered and clapped for them and continue to do so as George proudly walked her down the aisle.

The reception was beautifully laid out, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even Allenby and Domon. However, they weren't together; Allenby told him after he returned his feelings that she would wait until he told Rain. She was still shocked that the whole thing had even happened. She felt…happy. It was weird. For the fist time in almost a year, she truly felt happy. It was great. She walked over to the buffet table to get a glass of punch, humming softly under her breath. When she turned around to go sit down, there stood Chibodee. She gasped softly in surprised, then laughed, smiling.

"Hi Chibodee! What's up?" she chimed.

However, Chibodee was in no smiling or joking mood. He looked at her seriously. "I know what happened," he said softly. She frowned slightly in confusion.

"What happened?" she asked, not understanding his statement. His expression never changed.

"I know what happened between you and Domon last night; I heard every word," he answered, his voice still low enough so no one could overhear them. Her green eyes widen in shock.

"Every word?" she whispered.

"Every single one," he confirmed. She stood there speechless; she didn't know what to say. However, Chibodee seemed to. "Don't do it."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't let Domon tell Rain about you two."

Allenby stiffen slightly, almost glaring at him. "Why not? Doesn't she deserve a right to know? Don't the three of us deserve not to live in a lie? Don't I deserve a right to be happy?" she asked him. Chibodee gnashed his teeth together in a somewhat nervous matter as his eyes looked off to the side and nodded.

"Well, yes of course you do, but…"

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks, and she looked at him seriously, struggling to not let her emotions go overboard. "But not if it conflicts with Rain's, huh?" Not saying a word, the Neo-American nodded.

"Allenby, she loves him, and if he leaves her… You just don't understand how much that'll hurt her."

She glared coldly at him. "Do you have any idea what it was like when I had to let him walk away?" she asked, her voice almost in a hiss. "Do you know how I felt? I wanted to die Chibodee!" She stared at him, but he looked to the floor, not saying a word to her emotional confession. "Ever since I can remember, I've been alone and upset. Now, I finally get the chance to be happy, I'm not going to let it go!"

"…" He didn't say a single word, nor even glance at her once.

"You say it will hurt Rain and that she doesn't deserve that, but she doesn't deserve this either! She deserves a kind man who loves her and who wants to protect and take care of her! Don't you see? This will be for the better!"

He didn't know what to say to her. It all made sense, but he didn't know how to put his feelings about the matter into words. She stood up straight and glared at him. "This is over. I'm going to go the bathroom," she finished and left. Chibodee stood there a moment longer and sighed heavily, shaking his head slowly. That did not go the way he wanted it to.

George and Marie-Louise their table after receiving thanks from them and went on to talk to some other guests. Domon brought his gaze back over to Rain, who was watching the couple with a happy smile on her face. She looked so happy, he almost began to feel bad about this. She had been his best friend and partner for a long time; she deserved the best. Finally, he cleared his throat. "Rain?" he asked, and she snapped out her daze and looked back to him.

"Yes, what is it Domon?"

"Rain, we're friends, right?"

"Of course we are!"

"Well, as friends, I--" he began when her cell phone cut him off, and he chose to keep quiet.

Rain blinked in shock and pulled out her purse to get it. "That's odd, I thought I had turned it off," she mumbled before pulling it out, wondering what it could be. Not too many people had her cell phone number, and she looked at the caller ID on it to find it was the hospital. She wondered what could be going on; they knew she was on vacation, and she had asked them not to call unless it was a major emergency. "Hello?…Yes, this is Rain Mikamura…Oh?…Oh my! That's horrible!…Are you sure I can be any help, it'll take me a couple of hours to get there?…Of course!…Yes, yes! I'm on my way!…Your welcome!" With a quick sigh, she hung up and placed the phone back in her purse.

"What is it?" Domon asked.

"There's been an accident. There was a gas pipe that had busted in at a business, and there's a shortage of doctors at the hospital; they need me," she answered, gathering her stuff to go.

"Do you need me to go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine! Besides, you seem really tired today. Why don't you just rest up tonight after the wedding, and come back tomorrow?"

"Alright, I will. Take care Rain." She smiled.

"I will. Ja ne!"

"Jamata," he responded as she left.

Allenby stepped out of the bathroom as Rain went nearly running out of the room, a distressed look on her face. She looked over at Domon, who was sitting at the table a little bit tense. She walked over to him and sat down across from him. "Did you tell her? Rain looked upset," she whispered.

He shook his head. "No, not yet. She just got a call from the hospital; something major had happened, and they're short on doctors, so they called her," he answered.

"Oh. Well, I hope everything turns out okay."

"Hey, look, about not telling her yet…"

"Domon, it's okay. Take as long as you need to tell her," she replied, touching his hand gently, smiling at him, hoping to reassure him.

He faintly smirked back. "Thanks Allenby," he said, looking at her.

"No problem," she responded, her smile growing slightly.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: **Hello people. I know it's been a really long time since I've updated this, but sadly, personal issues kept blocking me from working on my fics. However, hopefully now, I think I have things under control for the most part, so hopefully, I can work on them more often. Understand I will never abandon my fics. It may take me years, but I will finish them. Also, I have changed my AIM sn (which is now lonelyroserogue). If you have any questions or comments about the fic or you just want to talk, feel free to IM me. I'm almost always online. Also, I'm trying to find any of my friends with G Gundam DVDs and my manga, just to help with the characters a bit more, since it's almost been a whole year since I've seen an episode. Well, I've made this long enough, so onto the fic! Now, reviews are appreciated and welcomed, criticism too, but I still have the same policy about flames: If you really feel the need, you can flame me, but just note that you will not change the direction of this fic, you will not make me change my views or opinions, and you'll just be making this fic look more popular than what it is, since it brings up the number of reviews. Have a nice day!

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**The Bitter Suite**

Nearly everyone began packing after the reception, most of them eager to return to their home country. Others had business matters to attend. A few, like Chibodee, had just gotten sick of Neo-France, although he did seem to like the cheaper prices of French wine...but that was another story.

Allenby had packed rather quickly, being that she did not bring much with her to begin with. She was going to take a taxi the next morning to the spaceport and leave back to Neo-Sweden from there. It had all come too quickly, she thought deep down as she glanced over her now clean and straightened guestroom. It was also silent, no music, no laughing in the halls, nothing. The silence almost proved to be uncanny, especially since knowing that Chibodee's crew took up the next two rooms to her left.

Her plane wasn't coming in until the next day, so she decided to take one last walk about the castle. She couldn't put her finger on it, but for some reason, everything looked better now. Everything was more alive, more colorful, more beautiful, and she wanted to take it all in. The Neo-Sweden was actually enjoying herself, but of course, she didn't expect to bump into him.

She just happened to see him walk out of his room for whatever reason, and she smiled. "Hey Domon!" she chimed, and he turned, smirking faintly when he saw it was her.

"Hey Allenby," he returned the greeting as she came over.

"What are you doing out?" she asked.

"I thought I might go do some training out in the gardens."

"Hey, how about a sparring match then?"

"You're on."

Domon and Allenby came back a couple of hours later, both of them smiling, laughing lightly, so not to wake anyone. She turned as she stood out in the hallway with him, still smiling brightly. "That was a lot of fun, Domon. Thanks!" she told him.

"Any time."

Allenby smiled as Domon leaned in, and their lips met for a chaste kiss, yet, the caress was enough still to make her feel like she was flying. "Bye Domon," Allenby replied.

"See ya later, Allenby," he returned, giving her one of his rare smiles, and with their goodbyes said, they turned and left for their own rooms.

/

Rain wiped her forehead, coming out of the ER, and let out a big sigh of relief. It felt like she had been working for three days, but she was sure it couldn't have been more than a little over seven-and-a-half hours straight. All of it of course wasn't spent in the ER; most of it had been on checking patients out and talking to their families, but it was still stressful work. She deserved her break; she walked out and sat down at one of the tables in the cafeteria and closed her eyes to revel in the moment of peace.

"Enjoying your break, Dr. Mikamura?" a voice gently teased.

Her eyes shot up, and she looked across to see a smiling face. She flashed him a small, tired smile in return and sat up. "Hello Yosho Toriyama," she said, and he chuckled.

The man standing before her was perhaps an inch above six feet in height with a thin frame. His skin was slightly tanned, darker than hers but lighter than Domon's, he had nice brown eyes, and his black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His thin moustache and neatly groomed goatee made him look about five years older, but he was really only one year older than her.

"Can I sit down?" he asked, gesturing to the chair in front of her.

"Oh, sure!" Rain chimed, sitting up straight in her chair.

"Thanks," Yosho said with a nod and sat down. "Here, I picked you up this. Thought you might need it," he replied, handing her a cup of hot green tea. She smiled and took it gratefully.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

Yosho smirked and shrugged as he sat back and took a sip of his mug of coffee. "So, you like it here?"

"Yes," Rain began after taking a sip of her tea. "The staff's really nice here, and it's not too far from where I live."

"Really? Where do you live?" Yosho inquired, raising a brow.

Rain looked at him skeptically, picking up his flirting tone. "In my house…with my boyfriend and his father," she answered.

He merely chuckled and finished his coffee, placing the empty white mug on the tabletop. "Okay, so you figured me out…" he replied. "A good girl like you deserves a nice boyfriend."

She smiled, a faint blush tinting the tips of her cheeks as she dreamt of her and Domon briefly, grateful at his comment. "Thank you; he is a great guy."

"Dr. Toriyama, please report to room 387. Dr. Toriyama, please report to room 387," a voice over the intercom announced.

"Ah, and that's my call," Yosho stated, standing up, and smiled and nodded towards the blue-eyed brunette. "Nice talkin' to you, Rain."

"You too," she said just before he turned to leave. Rain checked her watch, knowing that her shift was finally over, and she decided it was about time she went home.


End file.
